The Undeniable
by moore7am
Summary: Read the intro. Sequal NOW posted
1. Introduction

Seth Cohen never quite made it to Newport instead of his mom's mother getting sick the Nana got sick so he instead moved to New York. His dad still took in Ryan he was living the same life just in New York. But Seth didn't spend his childhood just in comics and winey music. He began to play basketball. He never really told anybody he really wanted to start his own comic book instead he became the captain of the basketball team. He went to NYC on a full ride basketball scholarship and majored in graphic design but instead of putting his degree to work he got drafted into the NBA to the L.A. Clippers. He was a quick success.

Summer Roberts grew up in Newport taking care of her best friend Marissa Cooper she dated Zach Stevens for most of high school it ended their senior year when he became jealous and unsupportive about her having the high SAT scores. She then got into UCLA and studied in fashion design. On the side she began acting and when that began to pick up much to her father's dismay she dropped out of college and pursues acting. Now the star of her own TV show and considered the hottest new actress she still keeps some of the same friends from Harbor and Brown.


	2. Chapter 1: Suprise Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It had been almost two months since he had actually seen her. He was actually nervous to see her again like the first time he talked to her.

Flashback

She had come to his game with a group of friends. He had seen her on TV and in magazines but in person she was even more breathtakingly beautiful. He found his thoughts drifting to her while he was playing his game and when this happened he almost always seemed to make the play happen. After the game as the fans began to pour out he made his way up the stands to her. Lucky for him she sat courtside seats so she wasn't that far up otherwise it might have proved impossible. As he approached her stopping almost every step for a fan, finally once he had a clear shot he noticed her back was to him. As he approached her, her friends stared at him as if he was naked. As he made his final step she had finally turned to face him with a polite and sweet smile. He smiled back at he and extended his hand and as she took his hand.

"I'm Seth"

She laughed a little thinking to herself like she didn't know who he was. "I'm Summer"

By now her friends although very interested in the scene unfolding before them turned their attention else were.

"What did you think of the game" he asked

"It was great you had an amazing game"

"Thanks are you and your friends doing anything after the game"

"Nothing that can't be changed"

"Why don't you join me and the team for a celebration?"

End Flashback

Ever since that night Seth only thought about one thing besides basketball and that was Summer. He walked into their L.A. mansion being as quiet as possible she wasn't expecting him until tomorrow. To arrive early he went two days with one meal a day and minimal sleep knowing it was going to be well worth it. He heard the TV in the living room with the sounds of a interview he had done earlier that week. As he moved into the living room he noticed Summer was laying on the couch eyes glued to the tv set. As he began to discuss their relationship in the interview he bent over the back of the couch and whispered in her ear _"That's one lucky man." _ Summer instantly jumped as she felt his warm breath on her ear but from previous experiences he moved just in time before he was hit on the side of the head. Once she realized it was him she sat up on the couch and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. He climbed over the couch and laid her back down supporting himself above her. The continued to kiss both deepening it as the seconds passed. As it only seemed to continue to grow. She pulled away trying to catch her breath. "Let's take this upstairs"


	3. Chapter 2: How Amazing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

As they lay in their bed after some much needed physical closeness Summer had her head resting on Seth's chest just listening to his heart beat.. Seth was his arm wrapped around her and was using his thumb to rub circles on Summers lower back. Neither was saying anything which was rare for Seth especially when he was around Summer. They just enjoyed finally being able to touch one another. As they lay there Seth's thoughts drifted back to when they first moved into their house.

Flashback

As the moving men brought in the furniture Summer was directing as where it should all go. Seth quickly learned to stay out of her way so he was in his office slowly setting everything up. Finally they got everything at least in the house and in somewhat in order they sat in the kitchen eating there takeout straight from the containers they came in. For one simple reason they decided that instead of just using one of their dishes from before that together they would go shopping and pick the dishes out because neither was happy with the others dishes. Summer began to put the left over's into the fridge and clean up the kitchen. As she did this Seth walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips pulling her as humanly close to him as she could be. He kissed her cheek and the jaw finally her kissed her neck. Summer turned herself around so she was facing him and kissed him on the lips. He rested his head on her forehead and gazed into her eyes. He still couldn't believe that they were going to be living together. He then kissed her again this time the kiss was more lustful that tender. After the quick make out session Seth pulled away and whispered seductively in Summers ear "You know it's only right that we break in every room of our house" Shivers went down her spine and she felt herself getting wet. She just nodded her head in agreement. Seth then picked her up and set her on top of the counter. As the days went by they "broke in" more of the rooms.

End Flashback

As Seth thoughts ended he noticed that Summer was now soundly sleeping even snoring a bit. He then yawned and began to drift off into his own slumber. Finally getting a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day when he woke up he felt the presences of Summer was missing. He rolled out of bed and found his boxer and basketball shorts he had came home in, he then looked around the room for his shirt that he was wearing as well but could not seem to find it. Once he gave up he went downstairs to find his girlfriend. He walked around the house until he found her in the kitchen. She was also wearing his shirt "Aha solved the case of the missing shirt" he whispered to himself. He also noticed that she had something cooking on the stove which seemed to be Mac n' cheese, she smiled at him as she noticed he was in the kitchen. He then realized she was on the phone. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her hips and began to softly kiss her neck. He then heard Summers step-mother voice on the other end of the phone. She was a sex therapist who worked at the same hospital as Summers dad. Summer tried moving her head so Seth no longer had access but was unsuccessful in that his arms were around her. As she began to giggle her step mom realized that Seth had finally woken up so she made up an excuse to get off the phone. Summer then hung up the phone and set it on the counter next to the stove. She turned to face Seth using all her willpower to look angry. He knew that she was anything but so he simply smiled at her innocently.

"What's wrong?"

As her glare didn't weaken he moved in for the kiss slowly. When their lips finally connected she tried pushing him away but quickly gave in and began to kiss him back and there kiss turned into a make out session quickly. After a while Seth recently broke apart in the need for air. They both were light shades of red and out of breath. After a few moment of silence Seth of course was the one to break it.

"When is your family flying in?"

"Next week" she answered as she broke out of his embrace and turned around stirring her noodles. He put his arms on her shoulders and began to massage them gently.

"And your family fly's in 4 days"

He kissed the top of her head and mumbled "Your amazing" because they had been together now for 7 months she actually understood what he said. She then reached down and turned off the stove and turned back around so she was facing him. Now she had a lustful glaze in her eyes as she asked "How amazing?" He smiled at her and picked her up placing her on the island behind him. He then kissed her with all the passion her could muster. He pulled away to say "Let me show you just how amazing you are" He barely got done finishing his sentence before her lips connected with hers.


	4. Chapter 3: The Cohens

Disclaimer: I own nothing

4 days later Seth's family was flying in from New York this included his mom, dad, Brother Ryan and his much younger sister Sophie. Seth and Summer both went to the airport to pick them up. As they sat on a bench waiting for the plane to land Seth notice Summers foot tapping nervously. He grabbed her hand and began to rub her knuckles back and forth with his thumb. This helped her nerves and she stopped tapping her foot. They waited about 5 more minutes before they head a female's voice announce "Flight 1568 from New York has now landed and will be letting off momentarily. Both of them rose to their feet as a mob of people rushed out of the terminal. Lucky enough Seth's parents were considerably wealthy so they sat first class which meant they were closer to the front of the pack on letting off. As he saw his families familiar faces in the crowd he waved them over. They instantly saw him and change direction towards them. Sophie who was in her father's arms wiggled around wanting to get down seeing her big brother. As Sandy let her down she sprinted towards Seth who was waiting with his arms spread out for a hug. As they hugged he then stood up once again. Summer couldn't help the smile that creped across her face on just how excited she got when she saw how great Seth was with kids. Thinking how great he would someday be with his own kids which she hopefully gave him. She was then snapped out of her thoughts when Sandy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her like they had actually met before. Summer was shocked at first but Seth had told her that his family was very open and loving. She hugged him back then continued with his mother and brother. Seth was still holding Sophie while he hugged the rest of his family she then threw herself in Summers direction no longer wanting Seth to hold her. Seth almost dropped her but Summer was quick to react and grabbed the girl before he did so. She then hugged Sophie. Once they were all introduced to one another the 3 men made their way to get the luggage while the girls went to get the car. Once they were out of earshot from the girls both Ryan and Sandy couldn't help but tell Seth how beautiful she was and even though they had seen her in pictures they did not do her justice. Seth just had a smug grin on his face as he picked up the bags off the conveyer belt. They continued to discuss Summer as they waited for the rest of the luggage and once they retrieved it all made there way to the front of the airport to find the girls with the car. Once they got everything in the car and everyone situated and on the road.

"God mom how much stuff did you bring?" Seth asked jokingly

She just glared at him "Watch it Seth"

Summer quickly took his mother defense "Leave her alone she can bring as much as she wants its her right as not only your mother but as a woman"

Kirsten smiled at Summer and Seth glared at her.

"Who's side are you on?" he asked

"Hers" she said with a playful smile on her face.

Seth jaw dropped and he began to pout as everyone else in the car began to laugh. He ignored them as Summer ignored his pouting not comfortable with PDA in front of his parents. The rest of the ride was quite. Once they arrived the butler then came and got the bags out of the car taking them to the correct rooms for the guest. Seth and Summer began with the grand tour considering this was his families first time in the house. Once they were done with the tour Sandy took Sophie swimming in the pool. Ryan and Seth disappeared to the game room and Kirsten and Summer were in the kitchen ordering lunch.

"This is a beautiful house Summer"

"Thanks Mrs. Cohen I love it."

"Please call me Kirsten its much more personal"

Summer smiled "Okay Kirsten Thank you"

Kirsten smiled back "How is my son treating you?"

"Like a princess"

"Good I raised him right then"

"Yes you did" Summer replied dreamily

Kirsten smiled noticing the love in Summers eyes " I will be honest when Seth first told us he was moving in with you I was skeptical but now finally meeting you and seeing you together you remind me much of myself and Sandy."

Summer smiled at her word because Seth always told her how the love between his parents was sickening. "That means a lot thank you"

Once the order was placed and the food arrived everyone was now around the dinner table eating and catching up. After dinner they let the maid take care of the dishes as Sandy and Kirsten told stories from Seth's childhood. While everyone else was laughing Seth was growing redder and redder in the cheeks. Summer leaned over and kissed his check. As Kirsten began to tell yet another story.

"You think that is funny remember when we first told Seth we were moving to New York and then on moving day he unpacked all his things and told us to move on without him that he would be just fine without himself."

Everyone's laughter grew once more and Seth then faked a yawn

"Oh look at the time you know I really think it's time for you kids to get to bed. You must be exhausted from the flight and the great stories."

Summer rolled her eyes at him but everyone agreed that it was time for bed. They said there good nights and Sandy carried a sleeping Sophie to her bed. Now in their room getting ready for bed.

"Your parents are great" Summer said happily

"I'm glad you like them I can tell that everyone really likes you especially my mom and sister"

"Yeah tomorrow we decided that you were treating us to a day at the mall.

Seth began to protest until Summers lips hit his. Once they pulled apart he just rolled his eyes "Fine you can have your little trip to the mall but we get to go golfing then"

Summer smiled sweetly "Agreed"

They then crawled in bed as Seth spooned Summer who then reached over and turned off the lights. Seth kissed her cheek "Night baby love you"

Summer yawned "Love you too Cohen"


	5. Chapter 4: The Roberts

Disclaimer: I own nothing

While both Seth and Summer loved having his family there both were getting sexually frustrated because Summer had decided that they were not having sex while either of their parents were in the house. Seth told her that it was very high school of her but she didn't care she knew she was loud and she didn't want anybody hearing her but Seth. This put a smug grin on his face. Seth's parents never left the house unless accompanied by either Seth or Summer. However it had only been a week and they had gone much longer those times they didn't see each other so the temptation wasn't even there. Today was the day that now Seth met Summers dad and step mom which set him into a mumbling Cohen as Summer called him. He was tearing everything out of his closet trying to choose the outfit that would best impress Summers dad. She just laughed at him as he continued these moments were rare but this is was sure she loved him the most. She knew if it was any other girl he would wear whatever he first saw that went together if she was lucky. He would be the cool and smooth Seth that he normally was, but with her whenever he got nervous he would ramble and mumble with a couple other cute little quirks. Finally Summer couldn't take it anymore so she choose his outfit for him and at first he was going to second guess her choice until she glared at him like she would have one of her famous rage blackouts he had fallen victim to a couple times before.

Flashbak

It was their first fight ever. It was nothing big it was the stupid tabloid rumors that Summer had fallen for.

"Who the hell is she Seth I'm not stupid they have pictures"

"She is an ex-girlfriend that is an old picture they never printed"

She just glared at him not believing him. "Why would they print it now?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Of course Seth tried making a joke to lighten the whole situation "To piss you off" he said sarcastically

She then lost it. She thought that she had gotten her rage blackouts under control a few years back but well with her reaction to his comment she later realized that she didn't

The next thing Seth knew Summer had him on the ground as she sat on top of him hitting him in the chest. He grabbed her wrist to restrain her from hitting him anymore because she may be small but she was feisty. When Summer finally came back from her rage blackout Seth was behind her holding her wrist just tight enough so she couldn't make any sudden movements.

"Cohen what just happened?"He let go of her and looked at her like she was crazy. That was when Summer realized she had not gotten over her rage blackouts. She then explained it to Seth and he learned his lesson after that to choose his words carefully when fighting with Summer

End flashback

As Seth and Summer headed to the airport Seth's family was going to look around the city to give them some time alone with Summer's family. Summers dad had told her that he had a surprise for her the day before and Summer had been racking her and Seth brains with ideas that Seth really had no interest in what so ever. They were sitting at the airport once again except the roles had changed because Seth was rambling about anything that came to his mind. Summer laughed at him the put her finger to hip lips to stop him from talking. He stopped and took a deep breath to Summer it seemed like the only breath he had taken in the last couple of minutes. She then slowly pulled his head towards hers and kissed him softly yet passionately this being the most romantic kiss they had in almost the entire week. Seth relaxed into the kiss until there was a shadow standing over them. They pulled apart and both looked at the object or better yet person making this shadow. Summer then jumped into his arms and Seth realized it was Summers dad. He then got a little red in the cheeks but stood up and introduced himself to the woman he recognized as Summer's step mother from pictures he saw. They shook hands and both politely smiled at each other with unison "Nice to meet you". Summer was now out of her father's arms and back on the ground. She then turned to Seth and put her hand on his shoulder

"Daddy this is Seth, Seth this is my father"

They both shook hands again a unison "Nice to meet you"

Summer then took no time asking for her surprise as if she was still a little kid. It was then a tall and thin woman about the same age as Summer but looked like she was supposed to be a model appeared from behind Summers father. Summer instantly squealed like a teenage girl which made both Seth and Summers father twitch. They two girls were now embraced in a hug with smiles plastered across their faces.

"Coop I can't believe you are here I thought you had a photo shoot?"

"I rescheduled it to come meet the famous Seth Cohen"

Summer then grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him over to her

"Coop this is Cohen, Cohen this is Coop"

This time instead of a hand shake Marissa hugged Seth was a little surprised but quickly hugged back. As the pulled apart/ Seth looked over to Summers dad

"Should we go get your luggage so we can get back sir?"

"Please call me Dr.Roberts and that sounds like a magnificent idea"

Summer gave her father a quick glare that only he caught but paid no attention to. Both men then made there way to get the luggage while the woman got the car.

"So Seth tell me about yourself"

"Well Dr.Roberts I play for the LA Clippers but I'm sure you already knew that. I also enjoy comic books, music and video games as hobbies"

"Sounds childish" Dr.Roberts replied rudely

Seth just ignored his comment "Your daughter is a great girl"

"That she is and to be honest with you I don't trust you I read the stories about you and although she never seems to give them much thought I however do."

Seth just stopped walking which in return made Dr. Roberts stop walking and for him to turn and look at Seth.

"I may not be the guy Summer deserves because we both know that should could do much better but I love her with all my heat which she knows and she also knows that I would **NEVER** cheat on her. I'm just sorry you don't trust me but you will have to learn how to because I am not going anywhere soon." As soon as Seth finished talking he began walking again with a look of amazement not only on Dr. Roberts face but his own as well. Never had he talked to another person like that let alone a man the size of Dr.Roberts. While Seth wasn't weak he still believed that Dr.Roberts wasn't weak either. He then just followed Seth back to the car. Once they got in the car the entire ride was silent except for the gossip that Marissa and Summer were sharing. Once they arrived back at the house they showed all the guests to their rooms and then Seth and Summer went into their own room to get ready for dinner reservation. Summer began to get undressed then got in the shower

"So Cohen why are you being so quiet"

Seth decided in his own mind that he was not going to tell Summer about his conversation with her father "Sexual frustrations I guess" he replied impressed with his quickness with his lie.

Summer just rolled her eyes "You lying"

He sighed how the hell did she know "No I'm not"

She sighed "Fine Cohen don't tell me what is bothering you" she said in a angry and annoyed tone

He just shrugged it off as he sat on the bed watching TV waiting for her to be done with her shower so he could take his own. She finally got out of the shower a half an hour later and came in the bedroom in just a towel.

"Your turn"

Seth shut off the TV and walked across the room into the bathroom not making eye contact with her.

"That's how I know you lying"

He stuck his head out of the bathroom door while taking his shirt off "How?"

"You won't even look me in the eye because you feel guilty"

He just sighed knowing that he was busted.

"So what's up Cohen?"

"Your father told me he didn't trust me"

Her facial expression went from annoyed to compassionate. "Seth I'm sorry "she said as she walked over to him. "I know how much you wanted him to like you and he didn't even give you a fair chance" she then began to rub his face with the back of her hand. He smiled weakly at her and nodded his head in agreement. She kissed him gently and he kissed back just as gentle. As they pulled away both had a smile on there faces.

"Thanks baby" was all Seth said before he turned around to go get in the shower.


	6. Chapter 5: The Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Finally after everyone was ready and introduced to one another they headed off to dinner. They had to take two separate cars so they decided girls in one guys in the other. Seth and Summer both drove because they knew they way the best. As Sandy sat up front with Seth the men all talked about sports, the economy and other guy stuff. Meanwhile Summer did not waste any time to fill them all in about her father's mistrust in Seth. Although her step mom was in the car she had no problem telling them this because her step mom was more like a mother than her own mother had ever been. They always got along and she was the woman Sumer could to turn to for advice no matter what. They all expressed their compassion, Sophie however called him a big fat meany which mad everyone but Kirsten laugh.

"Seth taught you that didn't he?" she asked her daughter in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry mommy" was all she got in return.

Once they arrived at the restaurant and sat down at the table Sandy and Dr.Roberts were at the end with their wives on one side of them. Summer was on the other side of her father and Seth next to her. Sophie was on the other side of Sandy and next to Seth and in between Kirsten and Summers step mom was Ryan and Marissa. Once they all ordered everyone looked around no one really sure what to say. Sophie then pulled Seth down to her level and whispered in his ear she had to go potty. Seth just smiled and excused himself and his sister from the table. Once they were gone Summer looked over to her father.

"Daddy why don't you trust Seth?"

Everyone else at the table was uncomfortable so some took a sip of their drink and the other looked around the restaurant.

"Because sweetie I've seen the headlines and pictures he hasn't been the best with woman. He is always bouncing from one to another."

Neither Kirsten nor Sandy liked the way there son looked to the public and both were quick to jump to his defense. They both smiled at each other when they realized that they were both talking at the same time.

"Go ahead sweetie" Sandy said lovingly to his wife

"Thank you Sandy. The way those writers and reporters make my son look sickens me. Half of the women he had been seen with were merely friends or fans. "

"I'm sorry but how am I supposed to know this?"

Now it was both Kirsten and Summer speaking at the same time.

"Oh you go ahead sweetie." Kirsten said gently

Summer smiled at her "Because you are supposed to trust me and my judgment"

Dr.Roberts now looked embarrassed "I'm sorry but something just doesn't seem right to me."

Summer, Kirsten and Sandy's faces all grew gloom as Seth and Sophie were returning to the table and once again everyone got quite.

"So sis who do you think they were talking about you or me?" Seth asked joking to the sudden quietness that swept the table when they sat back down.

"Why would they talk about you your boring?" Sophie replied in a confused tone.

Everyone including Seth laughed at Sophie.

"What's so funny?" she asked even more confused than before.

"Nothing sweetie" Sandy replied to his daughter

She just slumped in her chair and began to pout at being left out.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was silent and Summer became very distant from everyone including Seth. Not because she was mad but she was hurt. They all rode in the same cars on the way home but this time Summer let Marissa drive because she was much too distraught to even try. Seth took notice to this and only worried him more. He noticed that once he returned from the restrooms with his sister Summer looked as if any moment she was going to cry. She wouldn't look at him and pulled her hand away when he tried to hold it underneath the table. He just hung his head in shame thinking he upset her in some way he was just not sure how. Both cars were silent except for the radios and once in the house the silence continued. Sandy and Kirsten took Sophie to bed because she was getting sleepy and winey. Ryan (who had grown a crush on Marissa) asked her to join him out by the pool for a drink. They first stopped in the kitchen then went outside to sit by the pool to leave the awkwardness. As soon as they left the room Summer excused herself to bed followed by her step mother. This made Seth extremely nervous and even more worried when Summer didn't even say good night to him. She knew him sometimes better then he knew himself but she could tell he was starting to worry about her but she knew that right now she needed to be by herself. She had always wished that if and when she finally fell in love that her father would see this and be happy for her, not doubt her. Now it was just Seth and Dr.Roberts sitting in the living room and for the first time in a long time Seth was speechless. He just sat there looking outside at the night sky. He suddenly had regrets on ever thinking of this idea. He should have known that he would seem untrustworthy to any father who was interested in sports. He usually rumored to be dating a new girl every game. Dr. Roberts finally broke the silence.

"What is your price?" he asked causing a confused look on Seth's face, but before Seth could ask Dr.Roberts continued.

"Your price to leave my daughter alone and end this show now?"

Seth looked at Dr.Roberts disbelieving of what he just said.

"Nothing, I love your daughter more than I love life itself"

Dr. Roberts just shook his head "I'm sure you do Seth but really you are not right for her. She needs a more settled down man with some stability"

Seth's anger was rising and he was thinking about actually hitting Dr.Roberts but he didn't knowing that would only make things harder than they were now.

"I'm sorry you feel this way sir but I refuse to accept a penny of your money for anything." As he said this he stood up. "Now I'm tired so I will be going to bed see you in the morning" then Seth walked out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom now having to facing Summer knowing that this was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

As Seth opened the door to the bedroom he noticed Summers petite frame in the bed with her back to the door. He got ready for bed as he did so he watched Summer and could tell that she was not sleeping just because he could see that she was very tense. He climbed in the bed next to her and put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked with worry evident in his voice.

She felt terrible but just laid there as if she was sleeping. He rolled over starting to grow impatient with everything going on. He rolled over so there backs were facing each other which was a first for them because even if they were fighting it didn't matter when they went to bed they both still needed the touch of one another. Summer let a tear slip knowing that he was hurt but she just was not ready to face him.

* * *

The next day Summer woke up and rolled over thinking she would find Seth instead she found an empty bed. This was also a first because even now more than ever since his family had been here he waited for her in the morning enjoying the few minutes of being alone. She sighed and got out of bed and went took a shower. About 45 minutes later she emerged out of the bedroom fully ready for the day dreading what else could go wrong. She heard The Cohen's in the kitchen. Once she entered she found the entire Cohen family plus Marissa and her step mom. She didn't even think about her father still upset with him and his feeling towards Seth. Everyone greeted her well everyone except Seth he just sat there with a cold and hurt look in his eyes. Summer knew that she would have a lot of apologizing to do for things to be somewhat normal. The tension between them didn't go unnoticed by anyone even young Sophie could tell that something was wrong with them. She then decided that maybe they just wanted to get away from the parents.

"Seth can me you, Ry, Marissa and Summer go to the beach today?" to better her chances she gave Seth the puppy dog face.

Sandy and Kirsten noticed that their daughter was up to something because she was being cute and sweet. Ryan also noticed and quickly joined her forces. "That sounds like a great idea I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind the quite for a little while right" Ryan asked looking at both Cohen's and Summers step mom. While she didn't catch on she simply went with the flow knowing that her husband was very disliked at the moment. Without Seth or Summer saying a word everyone else in the room agreed to the 5 of them going to the beach. Sophie jumped to the floor on a mission to get ready for the beach followed by the others. Once they were in their bedroom neither Seth nor Summer spoke a word. Summer was scared of saying the wrong thing and hurting Seth more so she let the silence engulf them. About 30 minutes later everyone was ready for the beach the guys up front and girls in the back. Nobody really said anything the entire ride but once they arrived at the beach Sophie, Ryan and Marissa left Summer and Seth alone hoping they would work it out by themselves. As they set up there towels some fans came over and got pictures and autographs from both Seth and Summer. Finally they were alone and Summer took this time to start her apologizing. As Seth looked out at the ocean she sighed.

"I think we should talk?" she said quietly so just he could hear.

He didn't look at her "Yeah"

"I'm sorry about last night. I just needed some time to think"

He finally looked at her and although he had sunglasses on she could still tell he was worried and hurt even more than before.

"I needed time to think about my dad, and nothing else. I know I still love you with all my heart and no matter what he says is going to change that"

He know relaxed a little "So why did you push me away"

"I just was stressed and heartbroken that my dad couldn't see the great guy that I'm in love with, but I don't care anymore because he will have to accept you or just deal with it."

Seth smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her. The felt the flashes from cameras and they broke the kiss quickly looking around seeing the many people of the beach watching them. Ryan, Marissa and Sophie included but there smiles grew even more once they saw Sophie's face of disgust that they had just kissed. They ignore the eyes of everyone else and made their way over to the others in the water. Summer then jumped on Seth's back and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her then got a devilish look in his eye that she quickly picked up on. "Don't yo" was all Summer got out before Seth fell back into the water Summer going in first with him on top of her. They both emerged from the water with two very different looks on their faces. Summers angry and Seth's with a smile. She dived after him as he ducked out of the way and Sophie and Marissa were quick to help her. As Seth became overwhelmed he looked at Ryan who was just standing there watching in amusement.

"A little help her Ry"

Ryan then began to tickle Marissa so she loosened her grip. It now turned into boy vs. girls and the girls seemed to be winning. After about 30 minutes of playing in the water the headed back up to the beach dried off and then head to the car. Noticing Sophie yawning more and more. This time Marissa and Ryan were in the front and Sophie was in between Seth and Summer. Sophie quickly fell asleep once they hit the road and laid her head in her brother's lap and her feet in Summers. Summer then picked up the little girl and repositioned her across their laps as she scooted closer to Seth. Marissa and Ryan were having their own conversation so neither noticed. Seth then leaned down and places a passionate kiss on Summers lips. Summer smiled and kissed him back. It quickly turned into a make out session that didn't stop until they got home. Sophie was still asleep so Seth carried her in the house with Summer right behind him they went and laid her in her bed. As they entered the house all 4 adults noticed the smiles on their faces. Most of them were happy to see them happy again. However one was unhappy. They came back out and sat in the living room with their parents and Ryan and Marissa.

"So tomorrows the big day huh son" Sandy asked referring to his birthday.

"Yep and I can't waite"


	8. Chapter 7: The Party Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summer woke up and this time when she rolled over not only was Seth in the bed he was still asleep. She climbed on top of him and began to kiss his face. First his forehead then one cheek, next was the other, she kissed his nose, chin and by now he was awake and watching her she finally kissed his waiting lips. He instantly kissed her back and his hands moved up the back of her tank top. At first she went to stop him but he mumbled against her lips "C'mon it's my birthday". She smiled seductively in the kiss and lifted her arms so he could take her top off. The clothes continued to come off. Once everything was off Summer broke there make out session and then kiss his Adams apple on his neck then down his chest until she got to his happy trail. He shuffled in excitement and she took his manhood in her mouth slowly inch by inch. He made a low moan but neither cared right now. She then began to move up and down more rapidly swirling her tongue around as she did so. She continued this for a good 10-15 minutes before Seth stopped her knowing that it meant he was close. She then took a condom out of the top drawer of the night stand and put it on him then once again she slowly lowered herself onto him inch by inch teasing him. They both let out moans this time because this was much needed for both of them. She quickly started moving up and down bouncing on him. She began to let out soft moans but they were growing so Seth pulled her down and kissed her. She then began to rock back and forth which made her moan in his mouth which only increased his pleasure. Neither broke the kiss knowing one they did they would moan so loud the neighbors would hear. Summer could no longer take it and she suddenly stopped. Seth quickly began to panic but she kissed him gently and then rotated herself so she was no longer facing him. He quickly caught on and began to move in and out of her while holding her hips. Summer buried her head into the bed letting out loud moans that were muffled by the bed so nobody would hear her. He only got faster and was now having a problem keeping in his own sounds, just as he thought he was going to lose it he did he began to climax and instantly when she felt him climaxing she began her own as well. Both collapsed on the bed out of breath but in bliss. He then whispered out

"That was the best gift ever"

She pushed him off of her "Shut up Cohen do you always have to ruin it?"

He smiled and kissed her. They both laid there for another 10 minutes then Seth got out of the bed and went to take a shower once he was out Summer then followed him and went and took her own shower. Seth then got dressed and went downstairs and into the kitchen to find his brother and girlfriends friend making out by their stove. He coughed and they quickly broke apart.

"Oh… hey Seth… we were just making you some birthday breakfast." Ryan said while his cheeks were getting a little red.

Seth just smiled "Thanks but what does that have to do with your tongues?"

Ryan just gave Seth "the look" and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Now his parents and sister entered the room all wishing him a happy birthday.

Summer got out of the shower and got dressed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. She noticed just like yesterday everyone was in the kitchen except her father but she wasn't going to think about that today because today was Seth's birthday and he deserved to be happy and if she started worrying about that then he would get worried about her and forget to enjoy his own birthday. But that is why she loved him so much well one of the reasons anyways. Everyone greeted her and she leaned against Seth while Sophie sat on his other side playing with her toys. Seth kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Breakfast is served" Ryan announced

* * *

Once breakfast was over Summer who had yet to take her eyes off Seth all day.

"So do I dare ask… what do you want to do today?"

Seth rolled his eyes at her "Well since you dared to ask why don't we…"

Everyone looked at Seth waiting for his answer "Go out on the yacht for the day"

Everyone's faces looked surprised thinking they were in for a day of Playstation tournament. Summer was the most surprised of all "that sounds perfect"

"What did you think I would say" Seth asked smugly

They all ignored him "How bout we leave in a half hour? Can everyone be ready by then?" Summer asked. They all replied in almost perfect unison "Yeah" then got up and left to get ready. They had still yet to see Summers dad but nobody seemed to take notice of that. Summers step mom on the other hand made it clear to Seth's parents that she did not feel the same way as her husband and they got along great which upset him even more. When his wife asked him if he would be joining them he made up some fake business he had to attend to but he agreed to be at the party. She let him go and she decided she would spend the day with them. Almost 45 minutes later everyone was finally all ready and loaded made their way onto the boat for the day. Kirsten and Summers step mom packed lunch for everybody and Seth and Ryan were getting everything else set up on the boat. Once they got off shore and out into the ocean a couple miles they set the anchor and all began to enjoy the day. Summer and Marissa were tanning. Seth, Ryan and Sandy were playing cards and having a beer. While the two older women watched Sophie play with her toys and talked. This is what most of the day was for all of them finally getting back to the house to get ready for Seth's party his team was throwing him. Most of Hollywood was going to be there but he decided to include his close non-Hollywood friends and family as well. Once they got back everyone went off to get themselves ready for the party. Seth was in a black button up shirt that hugged him tightly enough to show off his well build arms yet was loose enough make a girl wonder. Then he wore some jeans and Chuck Taylors. Summer wore a sleeveless black dress that came to just above the knee. It was the same dress she wore on her and Seth's first date and he still drooled over her when she wore it. This time they had a stretch limo pick them all up so they could ride together. Once they arrived at the party Seth and Summer were the first one's out and quickly paparazzi began to snap photos of them. They smiled and posed as the rest of them go out walking behind them and into the party. Seth and Summer came in about 20 minutes later. Even then Seth couldn't really pay attention to his family he now had guest to greet. They all understood and Ryan and Marissa went out to the dance floor. It took a lot of flirting from Marissa but she got him much to his parents to surprise. Sophie just watched everyone in amazement but she grew ecstatic when Seth came over and asked her to join him and Summer in meeting everybody. As they took her around from person to person they all kept telling her how cute she was and some even joked that she was too cute to be even related to Seth. She loved every minute of it. The four parents sat there having their own conversation with their spouse. Summer eventually brought Sophie back to the table because people stopped telling her how cute she was. Summer then began to play games with the little girl to keep her entertained. As they sat there Dr. Roberts got up and excused himself to the bathroom then quickly walked into the heart of the party. Nobody gave any real thought. He then found some groupies that had somehow managed their way into the party. He pulled which he felt was the best one and told her that if she could sleep with Seth Cohen tonight he would pay her $5,000. At first she didn't believe him until he pulled out a check and asked her what her name was. She then told him as he wrote it on the check. He said once they had slept together that she was to call him and he would give her the money. She agreed and then walked off to find Seth. Dr. Roberts then made his way back to the table. As time passed The Cohen's took Sophie home as she was growing grumpy after they had left the 3 Roberts sat in silence until Summer spoke. "You know I haven't seen Seth in awhile I'm going to go find him" she then got up and walked into the mass of people. She found Seth talking with some of his actual friends from the business. He noticed Summer and kissed her forehead as everyone greeted her. Just as he wrapped his arm around her a girl tapped Seth on the shoulder.

"I got a present from you birthday boy" she said in a sexy tone

Both Seth and Summer turned around to find a girl with her top unbuttoned as she was flashing not only Seth but everyone around him. They all just started in disbelief. Until Summer spoke up quickly losing her temper.

"Don't you have any dignity skank?"

Although the girl was drunk she was quick to respond "You don't know me you Hollywood trash."

Summer then lashed out at this girl but Seth quickly held her back as another guy grabbed the other girl. Once both were calmed down the other guy asked the girl why she was doing this. She then told him that some Roberts's guy offered her 5 G's to sleep with Seth and that she really needed the money. All Summer heard was her last name and 5 G's she then realized that this girl was talking about her father.


	9. Chapter 8: The Party Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Both Seth and Summer now realized just what she was talking about and both stood there for a moment like zombies. Finally somebody got both of their attention and Sumer pushed Seth's arm off of her and went storming in the direction she left her father. Seth then handed the girl $500 and told her not to tell anybody about this. She agreed and gladly took the money. Once she walked away Seth excused himself and went to find his girlfriend hoping that she hadn't completely lost it yet. He went to the table he had seen his own parents sitting at but once he got there it was empty and there was no sign of Summer. He then made his way to the doors being stopped every now and then but quickly excusing himself. He finally got outside but did not hear somebody yelling or screaming so he knew that Summer had yet to find her father. He looked around until he saw her trying to hail a cab. He ran over to her.

"Where are you going?"

Summer ignored him at first coming very close to a rage blackout. He grabbed her arm lucky for both of them there were no cameras around because it was way too early for anybody to be leaving a Hollywood party. She turned and looked at him and he knew that if he was not carful he would suddenly become the recipient of her rage.

"Summer please calm down?" he asked while begging with his eyes as well.

"Why are you so calm about this?" she asked now ready to break down into tears.

"I'm not I just am not going to do it here so I can read about it later."

She realized he was right and threw her anger, and hurt to the back of her mind.

Seth took her hand and they walked back into the club only a few knew what really just happened and most didn't know anything happened at all but some were already talking about there rocky relationship. Seth then found his coach and they quickened what part he had to play in the party. Including blowing out the candles on the cake, thanking everyone for coming and taking some photos. He did all of these as quickly as he could knowing Summer no longer wanted to be here. The buzz of their rocky relationship got around the party and back to Ryan and Marissa the only two left of the families besides Seth and Summer they worked their way through the crowds to find one of the two when they found Summer standing on the wall waiting for Seth who was busy finishing up with the pictures. Marissa went over and hugged her best friend seeing she was on the verge of tears at any moment. Ryan looked over at Seth who was smiling actually smiling while his relationship could be ending. He began to get mad until Summer started telling them the events of the night. Both had a look of shock and horror on their face and could not believe how well Seth was acting.

"Maybe Seth should be the actor and you should join the WNBA" Marissa joked trying to cheer up her best friend. Summer smiled a little and then let out a soft laugh.

"Shut up Coop"

Seth came out and saw his girlfriend smiling much to his disbelief but did not question it. They then walked outside and got into the limo taking them back home. Once they got there they noticed all the lights were off but there were two faint shadows leaving the house. Summer quickly recognized them as her father and step mom. She was the first out of the limo and ran over to them. Her step mom had a hurt and confused look on her face but Summer didn't take the time to notice. She instantly began yelling at her father.

"How dare you" she yelled causing a few lights to come on in the house.

Seth was the next to get out and took his time getting to his girlfriend and her parents knowing he wasn't going to be needed until after they left. He was then joined by the other two who stayed outside to offer their friends support.

"Summer I am still your father and you will not raise your voice to me" Dr.Roberts replied sternly.

Summer ignored this "I ashamed to call myself your daughter how could you be so low?"

Dr. Roberts no longer paid attention to the volume of her voice but the actual words.

"Summer this man is using you to better his name. He doesn't really love you. All he wants is a Hollywood girlfriend so people start knowing who he is."

"Why don't you trust him? He doesn't care that I'm an actress and I don't care he is in the NBA"

"He got a $10,000 bonus if he got a Hollywood girlfriend did he tell you that?"

Summers heart stopped when she processed the words that he father had just said. Was she getting played? She turned and looked at Seth who surprising to her he had a calm look in his eyes. Now everyone's focus was on him.

"That is really why I don't trust him Sum once you told me you were dating him I got a background check and I know some people who work at the same firm that his agent works at. So they did some digging and just around the time you two met he was told that if he could get a Hollywood actress that they would give him a $10,000 per year they were together."

Summer never took her eyes off Seth she felt herself becoming angry and hurt. She then began to walk away from everybody. Seth was the first to go after her.

"Summer wait" he yelled at her

She didn't even slow down. "Fuck off Seth"

He finally caught up to her and cut her off.

"Will you listen to me please?"

She was now trapped so she had no choice she folded her arms across her body and just looked down at the ground.

" I was offered that money the day after I met you and I can even show you the paper work and I never signed the contract of accepted any money for that deal."

Summers began to look up at Seth who was watching her every move and every detail.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When do we ever talk about business?"

"You still should have told me"

"Okay"

Everyone was still watching. Summer sighed and began walking back towards followed by Seth. Once they got back to where everyone else was standing. Not explaining anything to any of them.

"Goodnight" she said quietly and started walking to the doors.

"He has a kid as well"

She swore she stopped breathing. Why was her dad trying to hurt her? This time however when she looked at Seth he had a look like he was going to be sick and confused at the same time. She knew he had no explanation this time.


	10. Chapter 9: Is it His?

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Warning- Some adult content and language

Summer just walked into the house not saying another word to anybody. Once the door was close silence surrounded the 5 remaining outside. A taxi then pulled up to the end of the driveway and Dr.Roberts and his wife began making their way to the end of the driveway. Seth who was still in shock suddenly snapped out of it looking around for Dr.Roberts. He finally saw him walking to the door of the cab while the driver was loading the bags. Seth sprinted towards the end of the driveway and stopped in between the car door and Dr.Roberts.

"You're not going anywhere" she demanded "until you explain your last comment"

Dr.Roberts stood there calmly "I owe you no explanation"

"You just lied about me to my face yes you do"

"Maybe you should ask a certain Anna Stern if I am lying" was all Dr. Roberts said

Seth shook his head knowing even then he was lying or was he?

He ran back into the house wanting to know the truth as soon as possible. He went into their room ignoring Summer presence and went to his closet and pulled out a shoe box from the top then went through it remains until he found his little black book he had put to rest after dating Summer for about 2 weeks. Summer sat in the bed watching Seth turn the pages like he only had seconds left to live. Once he found the page he was looking for he pulled is cell out of his pocket and began dialing. The phone rang.

Once

Twice

Three times

Just as Seth began losing hope the ringing stopped followed by the sounds of somebody fumbling with the phone.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice

"Anna its Seth do we have a child together that you have been hiding from me?"

Summer was listening to Seth considering it was dead silence everywhere else. He tapped his fingers anxiously waiting for an answer. Then he heard a beep and he phone shutting off.

He looked at the phone and threw it to the ground "Damn technology" His battery died.

He went over to the bed and got the house phone and redialed Anna's number. The phone began ringing once again and Seth became aware now that Summer was listening to his conversation so he put the phone on speaker. It rang

Once

Twice and then she picked up this time sounding annoyed "Seth do you know what time it is?"

Seth the realized that he never even considered the time but it didn't really matter.

"Anna I just need to know do we have a child together that you have been hiding from me.'

Anna sighed "No Seth, I do have a beautiful son but if you remember correctly we broke up because I cheated on you when we went to college. Well the guy I slept with is the father of the child I never told you for two reasons. I didn't want to hurt you anymore and you wouldn't answer my calls."

Both Summer and Seth sighed glad they did not have to overcome this obstacle.

"Thank you Anna, I'm sorry to disturb you"

"Good bye Seth" the sounds of the dial tone filled the room.

They both smiled at one another and Seth leaned over and kissed Summer gently.

"Do you think that my dad just said that so he could get away?"

"Probably knowing that it was nothing I could prove by myself and giving him the getaway time."

"I wonder how many of my others of my boyfriends he had a background check on"

Seth then got up and got ready for bed crawling in next to Summer and spooning with her. They both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Seth's family was surprised when they came downstairs holding hands. They all smiled at them Ryan and Marissa decided to tell Kirsten and Sandy about last night's events simply because they had heard Summer yelling and then saw Seth outside with Dr.Roberts.

"Good morning family" Seth said seeming as they were all just smiling at them

"Hello son somebody seems extra cheerful" Sandy replied

"That father is because I am now a year older and have a year more to be cheerful for."

"Seth your birthday was yesterday you do know that?" Ryan asked

"Why yes Ryan I do know what day I was brought into this world all thanks to this beautiful woman" he said as he kissed his mothers cheek. Kirsten just rolled her eyes which Seth choose to ignore. Seth then went and got himself and Summer a coffee and sat down at one of the stools around the island. Summer then rested against him. Sophie then finally had woken up and came downstairs. She walked over to Seth and pulled at his shirt to get his attention he then bent down so he could find out what she wanted. She then whispered in her ear "Summers in my spot can you ask her to move?" he smiled at her then stood back up and rested his chin on Summers shoulder. Summer turned her head a little knowing now that Seth was about to speak.

"Sum, Sophie would like you to know that you are in her spot and was wondering if you would be willing to move?" Summer looked down at Sophie who was growing impatient and then started begging with her eyes. Summer just smiled at the little girl and moved herself from Seth's lap. Sophie then put her arms up waiting for Seth to pick her up, which he followed and set her in his lap and she kissed his cheek. Summer now moved herself to the next stool over.

"Thank you Summer" Sophie said sweetly as everyone smiled at her.

All the Cohen's knew that Sophie was always extra nice to her brother because he gave her the best gifts when her birthday and Christmas came around. It also helped that she always got to meet her favorite stars because of Seth just like last night at his party when he took her around with him. Seth didn't care though he still loved his sister so he took it. After they shared small talk for another 30 minutes Ryan and Marissa decided they were going to go shopping for the day. This got an eyebrow raise from everybody. They all caught on quick that Ryan was falling for Marissa but nobody said anything not wanting to jinx anything. Sophie had convinced her parents to take her to Disney Land for the day. Leaving Seth and Summer alone for the day. Knowing that his family still had 2 more days and that tomorrow they would all be joining Sophie at Disney Land they decided to take full advantage of the alone time. So once they said there good byes to everyone Seth and Summer finally had their home to themselves for the first time in now going on two weeks. No doubt they both loved having his family around but both loved just being able to go anywhere in the house without people being there. Now that they were finally alone Seth was standing behind Summer while holding her hands. She then started walking into the living room dragging him behind. She then pushed him on the couch and sat next to him leaning her body against his. They then flipped on the TV enjoying the silence just for a moment. As Seth got board with Summer watching E! so called news about Britney's latest scandal he looked down at Summer who eyes were locked on the TV screen. He then used his free hand to lift her head so she was now looking at him. They both just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever but neither cared. Summer then broke the gaze by kisses Seth hard and rough. Seth was first taken back but within seconds was kissing her back. As the kiss only grew with passion and intensity both were getting more turned on by the second. Seth broke the kiss before things got too far not because he didn't want to it was because they didn't know when there guest would return and he was pretty sure if they got caught in any way that he would get cut off something he did not want to happen.

"Let's move this upstairs" Summer got up quickly grabbing Seth's hand and dragging him along with her as she ran upstairs. Once they got upstairs they became even more violent and rough slamming each other into the wall. Summer even bit Seth's bottom lip so hard she drew blood. Both loved when they took there time and had passionate love making rather than sex. But they both loved the quickies and straight up fucks just as much. This was one of the straight up fucks for them and it defiantly wasn't going to be quick. Summer ripped Seth's shirt off literality leaving it in two. Seth yanked the buttons off of Summers jeans as he just tore the open. Before either one of them could think Seth had picked up Summer and she wrapped her legs around his torso and Seth began to move in and out of her with so much force and speed neither one of their minds could work. After only 10 minutes of this tactic Summer had already reached her climax but Seth was not even close to being done. He moved her from the wall to the bed and throwing her down when doing so. She smiled seductively at him and he continued now with just as much force and speed as before. The bed was hitting against the wall with every thrust making Summer moan and scream in ecstasy. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a wet and lustful kiss. This drove Seth into overdrive as he speed up his pace causing Summer to dig her nails into his back drawing blood as she did so. Seth however did not care or feel the pain. As Summer continued to dig her nails into him he finally grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Then leaning down he took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck as hard as he could. Summer thought she was going to die of utter pleasure at that moment. Reaching yet again another climax. As her body began to shake Seth freed her nipple and began moaning her name. She replied moaning his name louder. It seemed not even a second after her last climax she was already reaching another. This was true because 5 minutes later she climaxed this time screaming Seth's name as loud as she could now after almost an hour off their fucking Seth finally lost all control and climaxed for his first and only time. He fell on top of Summer both sweaty and out of breath. Summer couldn't even remember how many time she climaxed but she knew that was probably the best sex she had ever had in her life. Seth then rolled off of her and on the bed she rolled over and laid her head on his chest and almost instantly fell asleep on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep as well. After 1 hour of the deepest sleep Seth had ever experienced he woke up slowly to Summers snoring knowing she was in just as deep of a sleep. He slowly got out of bed to take a shower. After he got out of the shower and redressed he went downstairs to get something to eat. He then heated up some left over's that were in the fridge and set up two plates. Then he made his way back upstairs. Summer was still sleeping and snoring and Seth thought about not waking her because she looked so peaceful. He then looked at his watch knowing that she would want to be ready when his family got back so she needed to be up soon to do so. He placed the tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed and leaned down and kissed Summer lips softly. She moved a little and groaned.

"Seth not now"

"Wake up you have to get ready"

"Just let me sleep"

"What do you want me to tell my parents when they get back?"

She now for the first time opened her eyes and glared at him. He knew she was not friendly when being woke up so that is why he brought her food as well.

"I brought a peace offering" he said picking up the tray of food. Her glare then softened and she sat up wrapping the blanket around her body. He placed the tray in front of her and they both began to eat. Once Summer was done eating she got out of the bed and went and took a shower. Seth took the dished downstairs and loaded them into the dishwasher then going into the living room and sitting on the couch watching TV. 30 minutes later he was joined by a newly showered and dressed Summer who laid her head in his lap still tired from their previous activities. Just as they both got relaxed Ryan and Marissa walked in. Summer then was forced off the couch and upstairs to see all the new clothes her best friend bought. Ryan sat on the other end of the couch.

"Up for some Playstation?" Seth asked

"I'm worn out that girl dragged me from store to store non-stop for that last 4 hours. I just want to relax." Ryan answered

"Fair enough "Seth replied and they watched TV in silence

Meanwhile upstairs…

Summer laid on Marissa bed doing everything should could not to fall asleep.

"Sum what is up you look like you didn't sleep last night"

"It wasn't last night I didn't sleep is was after the hour of the hottest sex of my life that I didn't get enough sleep after"

Marissa's jaw dropped at her best friend "I want details"

Summer just smiled goofily "Coop I don't even know where to start"

Marissa just smiled at her best friend

"I have never seen you this happy."

"I have never been this happy. Seth is… Seth is indescribable and amazing."

Marissa then continued to show her clothes to her best friend which took almost an hour, by the time they were done Ryan had already gave in and took a nap while Seth played Playstaion by himself. Once they got downstairs Marissa laughed Seth was playing NBA 2008 as himself. Summer who was used to this just replied "He does it all the time" they then went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone later that night. Summer thought her life could not go any better. Even though her dad was being a jerk about the Seth thing she didn't care she would not give him up for anything because he truly made her the happiest she had ever been.


	11. Chapter 10: Good Bye

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was the last day the Seth's family and Marissa would be in L.A. and they had decided they would all spend it at Disney World. By the time everyone got up and got ready they didn't leave the house until about 10 in the morning. They took Seth's Escalade so they could all ride together. Both his dad and Ryan seemed like they were drooling when he pulled it out of the garage. It was all black with chrome wheels. The inside was all black leather as well with the Clippers logo in the head rest. He had a custom stereo that could blow your ear drums out. The 3 older girls didn't get why it was so special to have all these things but Sophie was impressed when she found the TV's in the head rest and a DVD player. She sat in the furthest row back with Ryan and Marissa, Sandy and Kirsten took the middle row while Seth and Summer had the front. As they hit the road everyone soon became involved with the movie Sophie had chosen except Seth and Summer so they playfully bickered most of the way about Seth's driving, his mumbling, his music choice and Summer's time it takes her to get ready. Once they arrived Seth and Summers body guards were waiting with a few extras just because of their extras. Instantly fans began to crowd around them and take pictures. They then saw Marissa was with them and the crowd even grew. The buzz was quick to gather that there was a professional basketball player, actress and model all together. Sophie got scared but Ryan picked her up once they were actually in the park it died down a little simply because they were granted instant access to any ride they wanted on plus if they entered a shop it was then closed down until they left. This part they all enjoyed. Some rides Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie would wait for the others because Sophie was too young to ride and her parents couldn't decide who should stay with her. They stayed until close for the famous fireworks even getting the chance to be the last minute addition to the parade as well. Once they left everyone except Seth fell asleep. As he drove along in the silence he felt himself getting a little tired but drove on none the less. Once they got back to the house he was struggling just to keep his eyes open but luckily they made it back safe. As everyone got out of the car Seth was already half way in the house they all just followed him knowing he was probably exhausted. Once Summer got in the room she found him on the bed already passed out in his clothes. She smiled at him and got into her P.J.s then in bed next to him she quickly fell asleep as well.

* * *

Thankful enough Seth's family flight didn't leave until 2p.m. and Marissa flight left at 3p.m. that gave everyone enough time to catch up on their sleep and still have a couple hours to spend together which they spent by the pool while Seth, Ryan and Sophie swam. Their parents watching and Marissa and Summer tanning. They ordered in pizza for lunch and after everybody got done eat the guest went to pack while Seth and Summer loaded the dish washer. It was around noon when they finally left the house to give them enough time to get to the airport and through security still catching there flight. As they arrived to the security check point it was only Ryan, Sophie, Sandy and Kirsten allowed through Marissa could have gone but she didn't want to wait the whole hour by herself so Seth and Summer agreed to stay with her. Sophie quickly wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and protested that she wasn't going. Her parents were too busy saying good bye to Marissa and Summer who they had grown to love like daughters in the last couple of weeks. As Kirsten hugged Summer she whispered in her ear

"You are part of this family now no matter what" this made Summer began to form tears in her eyes that she was fighting back. As they let go of each other Seth pulled Summer close to him and hugged her from the side and Sandy lead his wife away from them. Sandy had already torn Sophie away from Seth who was now wrapped around his leg on the verge of her own tears. Ryan had pulled Marissa off to the side and they were hugging then too much of everyone's surprise they kissed. They all smiled then Marissa reluctantly pulled away and whispered one last "good bye". The 4 of them went through security as the other 3 walked away. After sitting around for 45 minutes Marissa was now in a death grip with her best friend. Seth stood there awkwardly while they said there "good byes" as Summer let her friend go Marissa then wrapped her arms around Seth for a hug whispering in his ear "Take care of her she deserves it" he pulled away nodding his head in agreement. Marissa picked up her carry on wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way through security. Summer now had her hands wrapped around Seth's torso and he had his arm around her shoulders. They began walk back towards their car both grateful there were no cameras around. Once they were inside the car the mood quickly lightened as Summer began to seduce Seth while he was driving. Both were missing the closeness of their relationship and they knew they had some making up to do. As Summers hand moved up and down Seth's thigh he was using every bit of will power he could to not focus on her touch but anything else. She then leaned over and began to kiss his neck and bite softly on his ear. He swerved a little when she did this but regained his composure. She then felt his pants tighten up both knowing what that meant, this did not stop her though she just kept moving her hand higher and higher until it grazed his already hardening manhood. Now Seth let a moan escape.

"Sum please I'm driving" She just acted like he hadn't said a word as she undid his belt. He kept one eye on the road and the other on her. He set the cruise knowing that she was not going to stop anytime soon. Summer then pulled Seth's jeans down as much as she could without his corporation. As much as he was enjoying this he was not enjoying the circumstances. She then pulled his boxers down and began to stroke him slowly while going back to kissing his neck. He then lost all senses and swirved yet again. This time however after regained himself he noticed flashing lights in his mirror.

"Shit Sum the cops" Summer didn't belive him at first until she heard the sirens herself. She pulled away from him and helped him readjust himself so his pants were back on as he took as much time as he could to fully pull over. Once they were to the side of the road the police officer got out of the car and came to the window.

"Sir do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked while looking around the vechile from the window.

"I belive because I swirved into the other lane for a brief moment"

"That is correct may I see your lincense and registration please"

Summer got the registration out of the glove box as Seth got his lincense out of his wallet. He then handed both to the officer.

"Seth Cohen the name sounds familiar" the officer said as he looked over the information

"Yes sir I play for the L.A. Clippers" Seth replied nervously

"Ahh yes I don't pay attention to basketball but my daughter is a big fan of your girlfriends"

Summer smiled nervously and flattered to this comment but the officer still was eyeing Seth.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No sir"

"I will go back and check your information" the officer said as he walked away from the car

Seth sighed "You couldn't just wait until we got home?" he asked in a rude and annoyed tone

"I'm sorry I was just trying to be spontaneous" Summer replied in a hurt tone

Seth didn't say anything he was embarrassed and still very turned on for some reason he was glad the cop had yet to notice.

"The officer then came back to the car and handed Seth his information. I need you to do one more thing for me sir"

"What is that?" Seth asked nervously

"Step out of the car and take a breathalyzer for me"

"Wh..What?" Seth replied knowing that his still rock hard manhood would be very noticeable if he was to stand up.

"Step out of the car and take a breathalyzer for me. You were swerving all over the road and I know how much you big shot celebrities like to drink and drive"

Seth just unbuckled his seatbelt looking around and grateful that they were on a less popular road for many reasons. He then unlocked and opened his door and the officer stepped back watching him with a close eye. Seth then put one foot on the ground looking around hoping nobody else was around. Summer now just had her head in her hands not knowing whether to cry or laugh at this moment. Finally Seth stepped out of the car and the officer looked him up and down the notice the bulge in Seth's pants. The officer then just shook his head and told Seth to get back in the car. Seth sighed out of relief but he counted his blessing way to soon. The cop then let him go and by the time he got home everything was back to normal so he and Summer were cuddled on the couch watching MTV when a new break came on. Instantly Seth recognized the back of his truck and the officer walking towards his vehicle. Summer sat up staring at the TV hoping this was a joke. The announcer then began to talk through the story of Seth getting pulled over for swerving into the oncoming lane of traffic. They both looked at each other hoping that this was going to end before he got out of the car. However they were not so lucky because the both saw the car door open and Seth buried his hands in his face. Summer mouth was hanging open in shock. The clip continued until the end when they drove off but they then had an interview with the police officer who declared that the female inside the car was not Summer but another woman. The so called news then ended leaving a stunned Summer and embarrassed sitting on the couch. Neither said anything as they just sat there but not even a full minute after the clip aired Seth's phone began ringing, followed by Summers then even the house phone. Seth answered his phone as he manager already began to question him. Then Summer answered her phone as some of her friends wanted to know the truth to this story. Neither had time to pick up the house phone because as soon as they were off the phone with one person seconds after there was another caller. This continued for another hour until Seth shut off his phone no longer able to take the questions his team mates, friends and even his aunts and uncles had called after hearing the news. Summer then did the same.

"Seth I'm so sorry"

Seth didn't want to be mad at her for this knowing she was simply trying to please him and it just didn't go the right way but in the back of his mind he couldn't help be blame her. He was hoping that would soon go away because he didn't want this to be the thing to break them.

"Sum don't worry about it lets just go to bed and hope something bigger happens to somebody else tomorrow"

She knew he was lying because all he did was stare ahead of him and the only time he didn't look at her when he was talking was either when he was mad or when he was lying. She knew it was both this time but she didn't know how to fix it so she simply went along with it. She shook her head ok and got up leading them off to bed. This was now the second night they slept not holding each other simply because neither wanted to make the first move.


	12. Chapter 11: The Job

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It had been two weeks since "the incident" as Seth referred to it as had happened. While the world had forgotten it Summer was not as lucky. Anytime she even tried touching Seth he pushed her away. She didn't really know why but she didn't confront him about it. She was hoping this would pass soon. As the two weeks went by Summer went out for auditions for different roles in movies while Seth stayed at home working out and play Playstation to pass the time. He wouldn't watch TV because somebody was talking about "the incident" and he no longer wanted to relive that moment. After going to about 5 different auditions she was called back to one of them. As she went to the call back she realized that the man they had chosen for the leading male part was known as the hottest actor in Hollywood. She read for the part with him and the chemistry was indescribable. They offered her the part right after reading. She was so excited this film was only going to boost her career even faster than it already was. She got home as fast as she could and found Seth in the backyard shooting hoops. She ran out and told him she got the part and for the first time in two weeks he actually touched her. It was just a simple hug and he was sweaty and sticky but she was just glad to feel his touch again.

"Congratulations baby what is the roll"

"I play a girl who two best friends fall in love with but don't know it is the same girl"

Seth just shook his head "Sounds like a fun role"

"It will be and the two guys are not only great actors but they are really cute too" Right after she said it she realized who she was talking to and regretted it.

"Ohh I guess that's great" Seth replied then walked off and began shooting around again. She sighed not even bothering saying anything else and walked back into the house. She really hated fighting with him but didn't know what to do to fix it. Usually she would just seduce him but that is what got them into this in the first place so she didn't even bother. She went into the house and began calling her friends and family. She still had yet to speak to her dad especially after his stunt she wasn't about to anytime soon either but she did call her step mom and tell her. After she got done telling everybody she went into the living room reading her script. As she got about half way through it she realized she was not going to have just one but two different sex scenes in this movie with both guys. She had never done a sex scene before simply because she wasn't comfortable with it and either was Seth. She just sat there trying to decide how she would tell him. As she got lost in her thoughts Seth came in the house and noticed the sad look on her face. He sat down next to her and she didn't even realize he was there.

"Sum are you bipolar because you just went to happy to sad in like 20 minutes and I don't think much has changed"

She then snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Seth "I have two sex scenes in the movie" she whispered

"Ohh well that's great at least they are hot right" he said in a hurt and angry tone

"Seth it's not like that" she finally looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't be mad"

He wanted to be mad but the look in her eye tore him up to the point he couldn't even act like he was mad at her.

"I'm sorry for the last two weeks I know I have been a jerk about everything I'm just stressed and don't know what to do about it but please don't do this to me" he said now with his own tears forming in his eyes.

She smiled a little just to hear him apologize "Seth I'm sorry I already took the role and this is the type of movie that could really help my career"

"You don't need help with your career" he replied desperately

She broke inside but couldn't bring herself to let go of this role. "Seth I have to do this"

He just got up and walked upstairs not wanting to have to discuss this anymore. Summer broke down in tears why did it suddenly have to be so hard. She let him go needing some of her own time to think but after about an hour she went upstairs to find him. He was lying in their bed just looking up at the ceiling. She walked in and laid her head on his chest. He thought about pushing her away but was too scared to lose her so instead he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Seth I am very truly sorry I'm not happy with the scenes either but I can't just go on being your girlfriend anymore I want us to be Seth and Summer not just you and your actress girlfriend"

He sighed knowing that she was right. "Fine I'm not mad"

"Not mad about what?' she asked

"Anything"

She smiled and kissed him and he kissed her back both missing each other's touch. Seth quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her and supported himself above her while never breaking the kiss. Summer started pulling up Seth's shirt finally parting their lips as the shirt went over his head their lips met once again even more heated than before.


	13. Chapter 12: The Ex

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Today was the day that Summer was flying to Toronto to begin filming her new movie. She had found out that her ex-boyfriend was one of her co-stars and that they would be having a sex scene. She had yet to tell Seth knowing he was not going to be happy with this. She never got how he was one of the most desired men in the world and still thought he wasn't good enough for her. So they were on there way to the airport and she knew she had to tell him but didn't want to leave with him mad. So as the minutes passed she actually considered not telling him. Seth noticed her quietness and he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"What's wrong? he asked

Summer smiled at him "Nothing"

He could tell when she was lying better then he could with himself at times.

"Sum whatever it is will you just tell me so I don't spend the next two weeks freaking out"

She laughed a little know that he would. "You remember the guy in high school who broke my heart"

Seth's face got somehow whiter and he swallowed the lump in his throat already assuming the worse. "You mean the asshole that dumped you at graduation because he said you were just gunna hurt his chances a big actor"

She could tell he was nervous but she couldn't stop now "That's the one and you know how he is now well a big actor?"

Seth snorted a laugh "The crap he makes yeah right"

Summer just smiled at his cuteness but hated the fact she could tell he was thinking he was losing her.

"Well his next movie isn't going to be crap"

Seth's face now took on yet another look added to the pale scared that the world was coming to an end look plus confusion.

"How would you know that?"

Summer couldn't help it she loved his little quirks that nobody really knew about him except his family and her. So she leaned over and kissed him as they were stuck in the lovely L.A. rush hour traffic. He kissed her back with all the passion her had in him.

Summer broke the kiss and smiled at him "Because he is one of the best friends that I am dating in my new movie" she whispered hoping he wouldn't hear her and instead change the subject all together.

However she was not that lucky. "What?" was the only word that Seth could form right now.

Summer just looked down at her hands as if she was checking her nails.

Silence surrounded them as Seth was still trying to form words and Summer didn't want to say anything more until he did. After a couple of minutes Seth finally found the skill of forming words once again however his mind was still trying to catch up.

"Waite don't you have a sex scene with both guys."

Summer knew he knew the answer so she didn't move or say anything. Knowing that right now he was freaking out and that his mind was catching up with his mouth soon.

Seth just shook his head and they once again sat in silence once again surrounded them but it was much shorter than the first time.

"So let me get this straight you're going to be making out with you ex and then you even get a little refresher memory of what is was like back in High School. " his anger now evident in his voice.

"Seth it's not like that and you know it"

Seth just shook his head waiting from himself to calm down not wanting to do or say anything he would regret. But the more he waited the madder he got.

"Seth please say something" Summer asked knowing that Seth was only quite when he was mad or hurt and she really didn't want him to be either but she knew chances were he was both.

"How long have you known?" he asked so quietly that it sounded like he was whispering.

"About a week" she confessed her voice growing weaker and weaker. She really didn't think it would be this hard.

He just shook his head not knowing what else to say.

"If I would have known that he was going to be one of the guys when I took the role I wouldn't have he was the last character to get casted and I couldn't back down because I had already signed the contract." She said desperately trying to get him to talk

He just shook his head "Ok" he wasn't happy with this situation at all but he didn't want her to lose the biggest part so far in her career and he didn't want to spend the next 6 months that they would see each other almost never mad at each other. So he acted like he was over it hoping that the time away from her not only he actually become over it but also not be upset with her.

She reached over and was now holding his hand again rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. She knew he was lying but she also knew why so she didn't push it hoping the same this as he was. They rest of the ride was silent and once they got to the airport it stayed that way but now they both plastered fake smiles on for the fans and cameras the surrounded them. However airport security was quick to help as Summer checked in her bags and got her ticket. Because they were both celebrities Seth got to walk Summer to the gate and they did so with as little interruptions as possible. They both sat down still having about 30 minutes until her flight left. Now Seth truly forgot his anger and just wanted to be close with her as much as he could until she had to leave. She was leaning against him with her head rested on his chest. He had his arm around her keeping her as close as she could be. With his other hand he was playing with her hand. To those walking by they thought that there was no trouble in paradise. But both knew that disaster was surrounding them and they were doing everything they could do to ignore it. Summer looked around and noticed that nobody was really paying attention to them anymore so she leaned up and kiss Seth softly and passionately. He kissed her back just as passionately. The kissed for a couple more seconds and then just stared into each other's eyes both seeing each other's true feelings. Then the announcement was made that the flight was boarding. As the other got up to get on the plane Seth and Summer got up and hugged each other as tightly as they could neither wanting to let go. Tears began to form in Summers eyes and she knew if she looked in Seth's he would be holding back everything until there was nobody else around. The hugged until they heard "Last Call for flight 1560 to Toronto" be announced Summer let go of Seth as he did the same then they kissed each other hard and passionate. A couple seconds after Summer broke the kiss knowing that if she continued she wouldn't care about anything but staying here with him. She whispered "Love you" he smiled a little and whispered back "Love you too" knowing Summer didn't say good bye because that made it permanent and this was not permanent. She then walked away and Seth watched until he could no longer see her. Then he turned around and walked back to his Range Rover and once inside he finally frowned for the first time. Then he drove off back to home.


	14. Chapter 13: The Scene

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Seth was simply staying at home and perfecting his game more than it was already. For the first time he really didn't have any distractions at home. Many thought he got to spend his off seasons relaxing but really playing basketball professionally was a year round job with little or no breaks. Even during the off season there were interviews and other projects to focus on and if a player didn't have any of that to work on he would have to work on his game making sure that he did not become weak. He had gotten into a very repetitive routine. He would wake up around 8 then go downstairs and eat breakfast. After breakfast he would go change then run 5 miles and come back and begin weight training. After weight training he would go back outside to the court they had in the back yard and did shooting and dribbling drills until lunch. After lunch he would go upstairs and take a shower. Then he would go into his office and check his e-mails, make any phone calls necessary and then do any work he needed to catch up on. This would take him a couple hours then he would go into either the bedroom or living room and get comfortable waiting for Summer's call. She did most of the talking one of the rare things in their relationship mainly because Seth did the same thing every day there wasn't a lot for him to talk about. They talked anywhere from hour to just minutes. It depended on Summer's day after he got off the phone he would lay around watching old games focusing on his weaknesses and faults to perfect before next season. Then around 11p.m. he would turn off the T.V. and go to bed. Waking up the next day at 8 to start the routine all over again. This was his routine Monday thru Friday the weekends he had planned to either visit Summer or his family just to keep himself busy. He had gone and stayed with Ryan who was now dating Marissa so he even got to see her. He had spent a couple of weekends at his parents' house. Summer had come home once and he had gone to see her twice.

* * *

This weekend was special though because not only was he going to see Summer again she had asked him to bring his family along as well. They all agreed and were flying into Toronto Friday all at different times. Seth was going to be the first at 8a.m. then Marissa and Ryan were flying in at 9a.m. and finally his parents and Sophie were flying in at 9:30a.m. Summer had already planned what they would be doing in the little free time they did have. She really only had room for one other person in her trailer so she had gotten Seth's family suites at the Hilton hotel. One for Ryan and Marissa which she was still giggly about the fact that her best friend was hooking up with her boyfriend's brother if everything went right they might actually be sister-in-laws not that they were not already like sisters but this would make it legal. She also got a suite for Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie. Seth would stay in her trailer with her because by contract she had to stay at her trailer unless otherwise told. She figured this was to make sure she didn't pull a Lindsey and go out and party all night just to miss call time in the morning. Really she kept to herself on the set. It was already weird enough having to work with your ex but the fact that she had to play a love interest made it even weirder. She was polite and nice to everyone but she had only gone out with the crew once and she was starting to worry they might think she was stuck up but really she didn't want a magazine to get a picture of her out with her ex and then have to explain that to Seth but she couldn't tell them that. As she was lost in her thoughts she was getting her hair and makeup done for the day and now that they were done they were trying to get her attention. Once she snapped out of her thoughts she smiled and thanked them and went to the set. Today was the day she was dreading it was the sex scene with her ex. They had already filmed the other sex scene and that was weird at first but they both found out they had a significant other who was not happy about this. After the mood lightened they got the scene done with chemistry that was sure to blow the viewers away. This scene however was not going to be that easy. Summer walked onto the set in a robe and nothing but some panties and bra underneath. The thing about movies is that two consecutive scenes are not always shot together. So before they shot the scenes leading to her in her bra and panties she first had to get into them and they would then set the scene to fit the sex scene. Her ex was already on set and waiting she smiled politely at him the director was not aware of their history and neither was going to say anything. They were going to be professional and get this done and over with. The director set the scene for both of them and then went and sat behind the camera. Seth and her ex got into place and the set went quite and all eyes were on them. As the director yelled action they both began. Summer fell on the bed as her ex supported himself on top of her. This was the boy she had lost her virginity to and she was now getting flashbacks of the many times they did this in High School. They dated for three years in high school they were voted prom queen and king and cutest couple. They were also voted couple most likely to marry. Summer almost laughed at the fact that they didn't even last a day after high school but then realized they were in mid scene and her ex who was looking down at her smiling.

"Are you sure about this" he whispered his line

Summer smiled nervously and shook her head yes. "Wow this is very familiar" she thought to herself.

He then leaned down and kissed her and she felt like she was back in high school all over again. She had forgotten the many pair of eyes watching them as she kissed him back. He was also having the same problem but everyone else saw it as great chemistry. As the scene progressed they both felt like they went back even further into the past. If the director wouldn't have yelled cut they might have gone all the way back. As everyone clapped still amazed at the scene that just unfolded in front of them. They both smile nervously and then were told that it was perfect and they were not even going to shoot again. Now they were also blushing and then the director began to direct orders to other members of the crew to being setting up for the next scenes and for the two actors to go get changed for the next scene. As they walked away for the first time during the filming Summer and her ex were actually talking. As they walked to the wardrobe trailer.

"That was interesting" her ex said.

"Yeah" was Summers reply

"Makes me miss High School"

Summer now realized where he was trying to go.

"Don't even think about it Zach"

He looked at her with his jaw dropped "How did she always know what he was thinking"

It didn't take long for him to realize after he broke up with her in High School that he made the biggest mistake he could ever make. Considering she never returned any of his calls and always had her maid tell him that she was gone when he went to her house he never had got a second chance. Now here they were both successful actors and he still felt the pain from his mistake from high school.

"C'mon Sum you can't deny what just happened there"

"Your right I can't, we just did our jobs and to act out a sex scene. We may have had inspiration from the past but that's it" Summer replied as she tried to walk faster.

He kept up with her pace "We both know that if the director wouldn't have stopped us we wouldn't have stopped"

"That's where you're wrong. Eventually the man who I'm madly in love with would have come into my mind and I would have started kicking your ass. You do remember the rage blackouts don't you? Because if not I will have no problem reminding you"

Zach just laughed at her "Okay so you're in denial whatever. You're the one who has to look him in the eyes after he sees the scene. So he will know your acting then you have nothing to worry about"

This stopped Summer in her tracks as Zach continued to walk. Knowing he had won that argument. She then turned around and went back and asked the director to watch the scene. As she watched it she couldn't even tell if she was acting or if she was actually enjoying the replay from her high school romance. Now she wasn't so much looking forward to this weekend.


	15. Chapter 14: The Reaction

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summer was sitting at the airport waiting. That is what she was going to spend today doing waiting for plane after plane. But it was well worth it. She was now holding her coffee from Starbucks in both hands as she looked out the window waiting to see a plane landing sometime soon. As she stood there she began to fight her conscience about whether to talk to Seth about her and Zack's scene or not. She kept going back and forth with the idea she didn't want to ruin their weekend together but he also knew that the scene was filmed and if she waited it might look suspicious. She stood there about another 5 minutes until the plane she had been waiting on appeared. She smiled with excitement and then watched the plane safely land and then just stood and waited knowing it would take a couple of minutes before the let the passengers off. As the seconds went by Summer grew more impatient and kept looking at her watch for the time. Finally she the doors opened and people began to file off the plane. She searched for her boyfriends face and as more and more people got off she grew more worried. He of course sat first class so he should be off by now. She reached into her purse to call his phone. But as she did this suddenly two arms were wrapped around her.

"Who you calling?" he whispered in her ear

She jumped at first then smiled "My assface boyfriend who is playing games with me"

They both laughed until their lips met in a soft kiss. When they pulled apart both were smiling.

"C'mon let's get your bags" Summer whispered getting nervous with all the people watching. She never really grew used to people watching them during their moments. But that was America for you they loved to watch celebrities every move good and bad. They walked hand in hand to the baggage claim then stood there waiting for the bags. Summer wrapped in Seth's arms neither saying anything. Once the bags began to appear they watched for Seth's bag he usually check his bag but he had some gifts for his sister and girlfriend just because so it was a little too big to be considered a carry on. Once they got his bag they made their way to the airport restaurant. Once they sat down and placed there orders they sat in a comfortable silence for Seth and an extremely uncomfortable silence for Summer. She knew she had to tell him so she decided get it done early and hopefully enjoy the rest of the time together. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So ummm…" Summer said as she grew more nervous

Seth now made eye contact with her and the joke he was about to make was quickly forgotten "So what" He knew this was going to be bad news.

"Well you know that both of the scenes are officially shot for the movie?" she asked knowing the answer but didn't know how else to start

"You mean your two sex scenes" Seth asked getting annoyed already with her approach with the situation

She just shook her head as she broke the eye contact as if she was ashamed of herself. "Well I think you should watch them before the movie is premiered and the director gave me the footage that was shot from each scene but he doesn't know what is going to be really used"

Seth was now dumbfounded at what she was saying and just sat there starring at her.

"I just don't want you to see it the first time at the premiere with everyone else watching your reaction"

He now was less confused and just shook his head in agreement.

There food came and neither really said anything both lost in their own thoughts. After they were done Seth paid for the meal and they went to go meet there friends whose plane just landed. As they all greeted each other they then broke off Summer and Marissa, Ryan and Seth.

"So you and Marissa how's that working" Seth asked

"It's good she's a little dramatic but it's still good" Ryan smiled a little as he replied

"Well you like to be the hero so that should work out great for you guys" this caused Ryan to roll his eyes.

"And things with you and Summer are?" Ryan asked knowing that things have been very weird for awhile now

"She wants me to watch her sex scenes this weekend… and I don't know if I'm ready yet" Seth replied glad to finally be able to talk to somebody about this.

"Yeah well it's either now or at the premiere with everyone waiting to see your reaction"

Seth just shook his head in agreement "Still doesn't it will be easier now. It's her freaking high school sweetheart, the only other guy she ever came close to loving. How am I supposed to watch that? He was her first you know?"

Ryan could hear the insecurities in his brothers voice "Seth none of that matters to her anymore… what matters to her now is you"

Seth thought about what Ryan just said. "Yeah I guess your right"

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders "Nothing new there"

Seth just snorted a laugh at his brother who was happier then he could ever really recall

"Shall we go find our ladies Ry" Seth asked

Ryan shook his head in agreement and they walked off over to Summer and Marissa who were talking about neither Seth or Ryan wanted to know about. Seth walked over to Summer and kissed her somewhat roughly surprising her but in a good way. She kissed him back until he pulled away

"Hey beautiful "Seth said with a grin spreading on his face

Summer just smiled back just as big and bit her bottom lip. She really didn't know what made Seth's mood change but she was sure it was something Ryan said. She looked over at him giving him an a appreciative smile and he nodded back. After another hour or so at the airport finally the rest of Seth's family arrived and they had a limo to take them to the hotel then to the set of Summer's movie. As his family checked in Summer and Seth waited in the limo and as they waited their lips got reacquainted with one another's properly. Things were only getting hotter as they continued but as Summer felt the bulge in Seth's pants grow she stopped knowing that they wouldn't be able to go that far until tonight. Seth had an expression on his face that Summer found adorable. He looked like she had just shot him more times the 50 cent had been shot all together.

"Don't want to get to excited until tonight" She explained to him

"Too late" he replied as he readjusted himself. She gave him an apologetic smile. Soon after his family was getting back into the limo. After Summers tour of the set and after she shot a couple different scenes everyone else got into the limo to go back to the hotel as Seth and Summer went to her trailer. Once they got inside Summer pushed Seth off as he tried to restart what was happening in the limo earlier.

"Before that I think you should watch the scenes"

Seth just stared at her hoping she was joking. She could read his mind and she just kissed him quickly. "For me baby"

He just sighed defeated knowing it didn't really matter what he said at this moment she was determined for him to watch.

"Fiiinee" Seth wined

Summer just then walked away and got the tapes and placed the first one in the VCR. When she first got a tape she just looked at the director like he was already dead. He then explained to her that it was easier to edit if on tape then a DVD. As she sat next to Seth she grabbed his hand and pressed play. Instantly it was her and another actor rolling around making out both topless. Because it was not edited yet it would stop occasionally stop and due to one of the actors laughing or the director getting an idea. This video was about 30 minutes long and once it was done Seth now felt a little more comfortable with the whole idea of the movie. Summer then got up and put the second scene in and sat back down next to Seth this time however when she grabbed his hand she squeezed it as hard as possible not wanting to let him go. He noticed that he was losing the feeling in his hand and grew nervous but didn't say anything. As the scene started Seth felt his stomach drop. As it continued he noticed many differences from the last scene. Like Summer was actually breathing hard, the director wasn't stopping them, she had her hands roaming his body. Seth just reached over and took the remote out of Summers hand. He then turned the TV off and threw the remote on the surface that TV was sitting on. Summer still had a death grip on his hand but was looking down. Seth just stared at the blank TV screen unable to get the images out of his head. Summer was now looking up and watching his every reaction. They sat there for a couple more minutes until Seth spoke.

"Let's just go to bed" he whispered.

Summer didn't argue or say anything she just got up and led him over to the bed. As they both got ready for bed neither looked at one another or said anything. As every minute that passed Summer felt her heartbreak a little more. Seth wasn't saying anything he only did this when he was mad or hurt. And she could only think that right now he was a mixture of both. They both got in the bed but Summer just laid there waiting for him to make the first move and she couldn't help but smile a little when she felt his arm snake around her and pull her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and they both drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15 Eu Freakin' Reka

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Seth had been pacing back and forth for a good 5 minutes now and Ryan was beginning to get worried about him. He was also mumbling something to himself but Ryan couldn't really tell what. Marissa walked into their hotel room lucky enough Summer had gotten stopped by Sophie to see her new dress. Marissa looked at Seth then at Ryan.

"What is his problem?" She asked as she sat on the bed next to Ryan watching him pace.

"I have no clue he came up with a plan that's so secret that nobody knows about it but him" Ryan answered

"Oh how long has he been doing this?" She asked laughing at Seth as he started to speed up his pacing.

Ryan looked down at his watch about 7 minutes now he replied. They continued to watch Seth until they heard a knock at the door. Summer hadn't remembered what room they were in so she was now left to guess. She had knocked at a couple different doors but nobody had answered. She was going to walk away when Marissa opened the door.

"Why are you knocking" she asked her best friend

"I didn't remember what room you were in" Summer replied as she walked in the room.

By now Seth stopped his pacing knowing Summer would catch on the second she saw him he was now sitting at the end of the bed drumming his fingers against his legs. He hated being nervous because when he was nervous he was as easy to read like a children's book. Summer watched him and she smiled at his cuteness then began to wonder what he was so nervous about. She didn't ask because she was cut off by Ryan.

"You look nice" he knew she was about to ask Seth why he was so nervous about and although he didn't know himself he knew it was something big to do with Summer.

She smiled politely "Thanks you to Atwood"

Before Summer could say anything else Sophie ran in the room followed by her parents walking in trying to stop her but having no luck. She ran and jumped at Seth who almost knocked him back on the bed. He hugged her and he then carried her down to dinner avoiding having to talk with Summer. They then sat down for dinner he kept Sophie on one side of him and Summer on the other. After the waitress took their drink order a silence surrounded the group. They were all looking at their menus and everyone but Sophie was trying to figure out what was going on with Seth. Summer first thought he was still freaking out about the scenes but he was acting more nervous than hurt or sad. She had only really seen him like this a handful of times. The first time was their first date, when he asked her to live with him, when he asked her to meet his parents. It suddenly hit her he was about to do something big. He only got this way when he was going to ask her something big. She instantly got a huge smile on her face which confused everyone else even more. She then leaned over and placed a quick but passionate kiss on his lips that lingered as well. He snapped out of his nervous emotions for a moment while the kiss was still setting in then he just got even more nervous. The waitress came back and handed out the drinks to their owners. Then she began to take their food orders as well. Once they were done they all just sat there but now Seth was even more nervous scared that somebody was going to ask him what was wrong with him. But before anybody could do this his little sister saved him. She tugged at his shirt sleeve. He bent down so she could whisper in his ear "We need to talk" he laughed at how serious his little sister was being but still followed orders as he excused them from the table and made their way to the hotel lobby to talk. Seth sat down on one of the couches and Sophie climbed on his lap.

"What's up Soph" Seth asked

"Why was everyone looking at you weird? What did you do this time?" Sophie hated always being left out of the adult things and she knew if any of them were going to let her in it would be Seth.

"Well ummm that's a surprise for later tonight" Seth replied

"For Me?" Sophie's face lit up

"No for Summer"

"Then why does she know about it"

Seth sighed sometimes it was hard to explain things to his little sister "She doesn't nobody but me knows really but they all know that I'm really nervous about it that's why they are looking at me weird"

"Ohhh tell me" Sophie asked while giving Seth her best puppy dog eyes

Seth looked around to make sure that nobody else was listening "I'm gunna ask Summer to marry me"

Sophie got a confused look on her face but before Seth could elaborate any more Kirsten was walking over to them.

"What are you two doing?" she asked

"Talking" they both replied

Kirsten glared at them at first but eventually just smiled at their cuteness together

"Well talk later we would like your company back at the table" Sophie jumped to the ground and began walking

"I'll be right there I'm gunna use the bathroom" Seth told them. They walked away and Seth went into the bathroom to calm himself back down. He felt himself go into panic mode. All he could think of was what if she said no.

While Seth was in the bathroom Kirsten took her daughter back to the table. Everyone eyed Sophie closely knowing she knew something just by the smug grin she had on her face.

"So sweetie what were you and Seth talking about"

Sophie who was naïve had no clue what marriage really was at this point in her life so she really didn't think it was a secret Seth told her. "Summer"

Everyone looked at Summer when she shrugged her shoulders they all looked back at Sophie.

"What about me Soph" Summer asked

"He's gunna ask you to marry him" she replied

Everyone got a shocked look on their face especially Summer

"Wh… are you sure?" Sandy asked not wanting to get anybody hopes up especially Summers

When Sophie saw their faces she knew she made a mistake by telling them "That's what he told me" she whispered on the verge of tears thinking she was in trouble.

Summer then had a massive grin on her face followed by squeals from Marissa and even her mother. She then got a confused look on her face.

"Oh my god" was all Summer could say

Marissa who was sitting next to Summer leaned over and hugged Summer.

Sandy and Ryan just looked at one another not knowing what to say.

"Umm I would hate to ruin this moment for you but he doesn't know we know" Sandy said

Suddenly the looks changed on the 3 woman's faces.

"Oh… yeah" Summer replied

By now Seth was walking back to the table

"Seth's coming" whispered Ryan "Act normal"

Seth then sat down and kissed the top of his little sister's head who was looking down at her hands instead of making eye contact with anybody. But Seth just figured that she was scolded for something small and was now pouting. He then looked around the table and Ryan or his dad would not make eye contact with him. His mom and Marissa were smiling like. Summer was now sulking in her chair. He looked around the table again and then back at his little sister. It then hit him that she told. He lost all rational thought that moment.

"She told didn't she" Seth asked in the calmest voice he could muster

He got uneven no's from everybody but Summer who didn't say anything.

He looked at Summer knowing this was not a moment she would lie to him if she really loved him. She just shook her head nervously. Seth sighed a little not knowing whether to be relived he no longer had to worry but also upset that he was naïve enough to tell his little sister his secret.

"Well that's not really how I planned on asking you but I guess it will have to do." Seth said

Summers face was once again lit up with joy as she leaned over and hugged Seth as hard as she could.

"Yes, yes yes" she said as she began crying into his neck.

He hugged her back for a couple of moments then pulled away wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Those are tears of joy correct not disappointment"

"No never" Summer said as she kissed him quickly

He kissed her back then pulled away this time pulling out the ring of his pocket and placing it on her finger. Once everyone saw it they all were shocked by its size. It was the biggest diamond any of them had seen. Summer actually thought she stopped breathing for a moment when she saw it. They kissed once more then Summer moved her chair closer placed their hands in her lap. Shortly after the food arrived everyone made small talk but nobody really mentioned the wedding just yet all letting the thought set in. Once they were done eating Kirsten and Sandy took Sophie to bed and Ryan and Marissa were quick to excuse themselves for bed as well. They charged dinner to the rooms and Seth and Summer got up to leave still having to make the drive back to her trailer. Once inside the limo there lips never left one another and when they got into the trailer they had finally had the greeting both were hoping for. Hours later they lay naked pressed against one another sleeping the most peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 16: The Suprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Seth had been pacing back and forth for a good 5 minutes now and Ryan was beginning to get worried about him. He was also mumbling something to himself but Ryan couldn't really tell what. Marissa walked into their hotel room lucky enough Summer had gotten stopped by Sophie to see her new dress. Marissa looked at Seth then at Ryan.

"What is his problem?" She asked as she sat on the bed next to Ryan watching him pace.

"I have no clue he came up with a plan that's so secret that nobody knows about it but him" Ryan answered

"Oh how long has he been doing this?" She asked laughing at Seth as he started to speed up his pacing.

Ryan looked down at his watch about 7 minutes now he replied. They continued to watch Seth until they heard a knock at the door. Summer hadn't remembered what room they were in so she was now left to guess. She had knocked at a couple different doors but nobody had answered. She was going to walk away when Marissa opened the door.

"Why are you knocking" she asked her best friend

"I didn't remember what room you were in" Summer replied as she walked in the room.

By now Seth stopped his pacing knowing Summer would catch on the second she saw him he was now sitting at the end of the bed drumming his fingers against his legs. He hated being nervous because when he was nervous he was as easy to read like a children's book. Summer watched him and she smiled at his cuteness then began to wonder what he was so nervous about. She didn't ask because she was cut off by Ryan.

"You look nice" he knew she was about to ask Seth why he was so nervous about and although he didn't know himself he knew it was something big to do with Summer.

She smiled politely "Thanks you to Atwood"

Before Summer could say anything else Sophie ran in the room followed by her parents walking in trying to stop her but having no luck. She ran and jumped at Seth who almost knocked him back on the bed. He hugged her and he then carried her down to dinner avoiding having to talk with Summer. They then sat down for dinner he kept Sophie on one side of him and Summer on the other. After the waitress took their drink order a silence surrounded the group. They were all looking at their menus and everyone but Sophie was trying to figure out what was going on with Seth. Summer first thought he was still freaking out about the scenes but he was acting more nervous than hurt or sad. She had only really seen him like this a handful of times. The first time was their first date, when he asked her to live with him, when he asked her to meet his parents. It suddenly hit her he was about to do something big. He only got this way when he was going to ask her something big. She instantly got a huge smile on her face which confused everyone else even more. She then leaned over and placed a quick but passionate kiss on his lips that lingered as well. He snapped out of his nervous emotions for a moment while the kiss was still setting in then he just got even more nervous. The waitress came back and handed out the drinks to their owners. Then she began to take their food orders as well. Once they were done they all just sat there but now Seth was even more nervous scared that somebody was going to ask him what was wrong with him. But before anybody could do this his little sister saved him. She tugged at his shirt sleeve. He bent down so she could whisper in his ear "We need to talk" he laughed at how serious his little sister was being but still followed orders as he excused them from the table and made their way to the hotel lobby to talk. Seth sat down on one of the couches and Sophie climbed on his lap.

"What's up Soph" Seth asked

"Why was everyone looking at you weird? What did you do this time?" Sophie hated always being left out of the adult things and she knew if any of them were going to let her in it would be Seth.

"Well ummm that's a surprise for later tonight" Seth replied

"For Me?" Sophie's face lit up

"No for Summer"

"Then why does she know about it"

Seth sighed sometimes it was hard to explain things to his little sister "She doesn't nobody but me knows really but they all know that I'm really nervous about it that's why they are looking at me weird"

"Ohhh tell me" Sophie asked while giving Seth her best puppy dog eyes

Seth looked around to make sure that nobody else was listening "I'm gunna ask Summer to marry me"

Sophie got a confused look on her face but before Seth could elaborate any more Kirsten was walking over to them.

"What are you two doing?" she asked

"Talking" they both replied

Kirsten glared at them at first but eventually just smiled at their cuteness together

"Well talk later we would like your company back at the table" Sophie jumped to the ground and began walking

"I'll be right there I'm gunna use the bathroom" Seth told them. They walked away and Seth went into the bathroom to calm himself back down. He felt himself go into panic mode. All he could think of was what if she said no.

While Seth was in the bathroom Kirsten took her daughter back to the table. Everyone eyed Sophie closely knowing she knew something just by the smug grin she had on her face.

"So sweetie what were you and Seth talking about"

Sophie who was naïve had no clue what marriage really was at this point in her life so she really didn't think it was a secret Seth told her. "Summer"

Everyone looked at Summer when she shrugged her shoulders they all looked back at Sophie.

"What about me Soph" Summer asked

"He's gunna ask you to marry him" she replied

Everyone got a shocked look on their face especially Summer

"Wh… are you sure?" Sandy asked not wanting to get anybody hopes up especially Summers

When Sophie saw their faces she knew she made a mistake by telling them "That's what he told me" she whispered on the verge of tears thinking she was in trouble.

Summer then had a massive grin on her face followed by squeals from Marissa and even her mother. She then got a confused look on her face.

"Oh my god" was all Summer could say

Marissa who was sitting next to Summer leaned over and hugged Summer.

Sandy and Ryan just looked at one another not knowing what to say.

"Umm I would hate to ruin this moment for you but he doesn't know we know" Sandy said

Suddenly the looks changed on the 3 woman's faces.

"Oh… yeah" Summer replied

By now Seth was walking back to the table

"Seth's coming" whispered Ryan "Act normal"

Seth then sat down and kissed the top of his little sister's head who was looking down at her hands instead of making eye contact with anybody. But Seth just figured that she was scolded for something small and was now pouting. He then looked around the table and Ryan or his dad would not make eye contact with him. His mom and Marissa were smiling like. Summer was now sulking in her chair. He looked around the table again and then back at his little sister. It then hit him that she told. He lost all rational thought that moment.

"She told didn't she" Seth asked in the calmest voice he could muster

He got uneven no's from everybody but Summer who didn't say anything.

He looked at Summer knowing this was not a moment she would lie to him if she really loved him. She just shook her head nervously. Seth sighed a little not knowing whether to be relived he no longer had to worry but also upset that he was naïve enough to tell his little sister his secret.

"Well that's not really how I planned on asking you but I guess it will have to do." Seth said

Summers face was once again lit up with joy as she leaned over and hugged Seth as hard as she could.

"Yes, yes yes" she said as she began crying into his neck.

He hugged her back for a couple of moments then pulled away wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Those are tears of joy correct not disappointment"

"No never" Summer said as she kissed him quickly

He kissed her back then pulled away this time pulling out the ring of his pocket and placing it on her finger. Once everyone saw it they all were shocked by its size. It was the biggest diamond any of them had seen. Summer actually thought she stopped breathing for a moment when she saw it. They kissed once more then Summer moved her chair closer placed their hands in her lap. Shortly after the food arrived everyone made small talk but nobody really mentioned the wedding just yet all letting the thought set in. Once they were done eating Kirsten and Sandy took Sophie to bed and Ryan and Marissa were quick to excuse themselves for bed as well. They charged dinner to the rooms and Seth and Summer got up to leave still having to make the drive back to her trailer. Once inside the limo there lips never left one another and when they got into the trailer they had finally had the greeting both were hoping for. Hours later they lay naked pressed against one another sleeping the most peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 17: The Fans

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was the Cohen's last day in Canada and Summer had the day off. They were all still shocked the fact that Seth and Summer were engaged. They had laid in bed all morning about there future together as they held each other. It wasn't until Seth's phone went off and his parents asked him to come to the hotel they needed to talk to him. He instantly got worried and didn't delay getting out of bed and getting dressed. Summer who had been listening to their conversation.

"Cohen" Summer said nervously

"What Sum?" Seth said as he kept getting dressed.

"What do you think they want to talk about?"

"I don't really know this is very random" Seth said not really paying attention to Summer

"Is it really that random what if they want to talk to you about their doubts of you marrying me" She asked. Seth finally stopped and looked at his fiancé

"Awww Summer I know it is not that. Both my parents like you better then they like me." Summer just rolled her eyes. Seth now was sitting on the bed next to Summer "Come with me. They sounded more worried than anything and when I'm right you will owe me"

Summer once again rolled her eyes "and if you're wrong then what"

"When am I ever wrong" Seth asked smugly

Summer opened her mouth no doubt to begin to prove him wrong but he stopped her with his lips. They kissed for a couple of seconds and then Seth pulled away. "Just come"

They arrived at the hotel 20 minutes after Seth got the call from his parents. They were now inside the elevator waiting. Once the elevator was open they walked to his parent's room and Seth reached out and knocked on the door as Summer held onto his hand with her death grip. Sandy came to the door

"Good you brought Summer that will help" Seth smiled smugly and Summer just hit his arm. Letting him know not to say anything. Once inside they found a Sophie Cohen had her head laid in her mother's lap and she was crying her eyes out.

"Awww Soph what is wrong?" Seth ask letting go of Summers hand and moving to his sisters side.

She just kept crying so Kirsten spoke for her "She thinks you guys are mad at her for last night"

Both of them smiled a little thinking about their engagement but then quickly focused back on the little girl crying.

"Soph it's no big deal really. Seth owes you actually because if he would have had to actually ask he would have ruined it by rambling and mumbling" Summer said as she kneeled in front of the little girl and wiped away her falling tears.

"She's right you made it 100 times easier on me. I'm actually kinda disappointed I didn't think of it myself" Seth said reassuringly

Sophie sat up slowly "Really"

"Do I lie to you" Seth asked

Sophie shook her head no and then hugged her brother and Summer one arm around each of their necks. They both smiled at the little girl.

"Then I guess you kind of owe me huh Seth?" Sophie asked as she pulled away

"Nope were even"

Sophie crossed her arms and looked at Seth "How?"

"I'm giving you a sister" Seth replied as he tickled her a little

"What's her name" Sophie asked still not sure how the marriage thing worked

Summer then reached her hand out before Seth could say anything as if she was meeting Sophie for the first time "Hi, I'm Summer and I will be your sister"

Sophie face lit up like it was Christmas and she hugged them both again "Okay we are even"

All the adults laughed and Kirsten picked up her daughter and pulled her away from Seth and Summer.

"Thank you both now if you will excuse me we are going to clean up so we can go to the zoo today" Kirsten said as she carried her daughter into the bathroom and closed the door. They three were left standing in silence but not before long Ryan and Marissa were knocking at the door. Marissa came running in and gave Summer a huge hug still excited. Ryan rolled his eyes and him and Seth went and sat down playing the Playstation that Sophie had brought for herself lucky enough though she had a racing game for them to play. Summer and Marissa started planning out the wedding as Sandy went and watched his sons. After about 15 minutes Sophie and Kirsten walked out of the bath

"Okay I'm ready let's go" Sophie announced

They all smiled at her and followed her out the door and into the elevator.

Once they were at the zoo people were going crazy. Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten would never get used to strangers taking pictures of them. Sophie seemed to love it which worried everyone and because Seth was in the NBA, Summer was an actress and Marissa a model there was three times the group of people. They had bodyguards to protect them as they walked from animal to animal. There was a perk however to three of them being celebrities or hell even one of them. For some of the animals they were allowed to actually pet and feed. Summer had hid her engagement ring neither wanting that to be on the headlines just yet. They wanted to announce their engagement properly like on a respectable talk show or something. Well Summer did Seth didn't really care how people found out but he was all about making her happy so he didn't say a word.

Once they dropped everyone else off at the hotel Seth and Summer were back to her trailer for the night. Tomorrow they would be saying there good byes and neither knew if they were ready. Seth thought about offering to stay a couple of more days but he knew it would only get harder so he didn't. The next day Seth woke up and began packing as Summer lay in bed watching him. He was taking the latest flight out but they were still taking his family to the airport so he was just going to have his bag ready so they could spend the day doing something together. Once he was done he laid in the bed next to Summer and she laid her head on his chest just listening to his heart beat. They laid in silence for a couple of minutes until Seth spoke

"We should get ready we don't want them to miss their flight because of us"

Summer nodded in agreement but didn't move. Finally Seth sat up taking Summer with him and then got out of the bed. She followed his lead and they went into the bathroom. Summer got in the shower first while Seth decided he would shave. After they were done they switched but Summer dried her hair instead. After their showers they struggled to share the small bathroom but neither complained knowing that tomorrow they wouldn't have each other. After they were both ready they got dressed and Seth got his bag. They walked to the limo to be surprised that his family was already there checked out of the hotel and ready to go out to breakfast.

Breakfast took just enough time so when they got to the airport they went to the gate and got on the plane. Seth and Summer said there good byes at Security. All the girls got teary eye and their men hugged them showing their support. After his family was gone Seth turned to Summer.

"So what do you want to do?"

Summer smiled devilishly "Shop"

Seth just groaned but they both knew they were going shopping. She just pulled his hand and they went to the car. The driver took them to the nearest mall and they got out. They walked inside hand and hand. Nobody had noticed them yet and it was moments like this they really enjoyed. It didn't last long though. Once inside they began to draw quite a crowd as they went from store to store closing them down once inside so they could shop in peace. Summer had already bought 2 new pairs of jeans, 5 shirts, 3 pairs of shoes and a purse for her and Sumer new dress shirts for Seth with some Converse as well. What was really sad they had only been to two stores? Seth was already getting tired. They continued there shopping for another 2 hours and by the end Seth was now sore as well. He was carrying most of the bags of stuff Summer bought. He still had another couple of hours before his plane left so they decided to get something to eat. Once they were done eating they had no choice really but just to face it and go to the airport. With more than enough time to catch his plane but no enough time to do anything else, as they walked through the airport girls young enough to be his sister and old enough to be his mom or even worst his grandma. The younger ones were not that bad they were innocent but the older women that were something that Summer would never get used to. They would act as if she was not standing right there. There was always somebody though who would surprise both Seth and Summer and take claim of the craziest fan award. They standing in the middle of the airport both signing autographs for the mob of people surrounding them. They were standing close enough to Seth's gate so they knew he would not miss his flight. When they heard the announcement for his flight Seth took Summers hand leading her out of the mob and towards the gate. Once they were free they stood by the gate just holding each other. Most of the fans respected there moment and left them alone but one lady who looked like she was the same age as Seth and Summer walked over to them.

"Oh my god your Seth Cohen like the hottest basketball player to ever live" the adoring fan shouted

Seth just smiled politely as he kept his arms wrapped around Summer "Thanks" as he said this he felt Summer grip tighten but chose to ignore it. The fan however acted as if Seth was standing there alone looking bored and lonely. As she pushed her way in between Seth and Summer hugging Seth in a bear hug. He tried pushing her off but that was no use she would just tighten her grip. He looked at Summer helplessly but that didn't matter to her. Summer now had lost her patienc and understanding not that she had much to begin with.

"Umm excuse me do you want to get your hands off of him" Summer said as she moved her hands to her hips. Seth couldn't help but think this was the sexiest thing ever. He always thought Summer was beautiful really no matter what she was doing or what she was wearing but when she was mad she was just hot espically when she wasn't mad at him because then he got to enjoy this hotness. He smiled at Summer but she was no longer paying attention to him and more to the girl who was now letting go of Seth to face Summer.

"Oh I'm sorry are you scared he will realize that he can do so much better than a midget like you" the girl said placing her own hands on her hips, showing she was not threatened by Summer at all.

"Oh no you didn't bitch" Summer said and then threw herself at the girl ready to beat the shit out of her, but before she could Seth had stepped in between them and stopped Summer holding her back with his hands on her shoulders and placing himself in front of the other girl as much as he could so Summer couldn't see her. She just kept trying to push her way past Seth but the girl had just rolled her eyes and went and boarded the plane. Seth had finally gotten Summer to calm down and now she was on the verge of tears for many different reasons. She was embarrassed, frustrated and because he was going back to LA. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Your perfect for me even if you are a midget" Seth whispered just for Summer to hear

She smiled a little then pinched his side. "Shut up Cohen"

He squirmed then pulled back and kissed her hard and passionate. Not usually the kind of kiss they shared in public but he wanted her to know that she had nothing to worry about. She kissed him back and the flight attendant was the only thing that stopped them otherwise Seth would have probably missed his flight.

"Excuse me Mr. Cohen if you still want to be on this flight we are going to have to ask you to bored now" she said sweetly

Seth shook his head and hugged Summer then kissed her quickly on the lips. Then bent down and picked up his bag and walked onto the plane. Both had forgotten about the crazy fan. For now atleast.


	19. Chapter 18: Breaking News

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Seth put his bag in the storage compartment above him as he pulled out his Ipod and put his head phones in and sat down. Not really paying attention to the person already sitting down watching his every move. He laid his head back and began scrolling through his library of music.

"Hey sexy" a familiar voice said

Seth jumped and then looked around. The fan from before was now sitting next to Seth and from the look in her eyes this wasn't going to be fun for Seth.

"Oh uh hey" Seth said nervously. He was never good at being mean or rude to anybody which always made his life a lot harder really.

"My name is Elizabeth"

"Nice to meet you" Seth said trying to sound very relaxed and clam.

She just smiled at him. "So what brings you to Canada" she asked

Seth looked at her like she was kidding at first but when he realized she was serious "Ummm Summer"

"Were you ending things with her because I am willing to be the rebound girl or even the girl in between" she said hopfully

"No, we are not breaking up any time soon or ever for that matter" Seth said losing his patience

"Oh to bad I can bend in some pretty amazing ways and so can some of my friends" she said as she ran a finger down his chest.

Seth tried moving so she would stop but it was no help. He couldn't deny she was very beautiful and sexy and he was pretty sure he was just offered a three sum. He couldn't help it he was a regular guy who got turned on by the simplest things.

"Oh wow you really don't stop at anything do you?"

She laughed "Nope so what do you say?" she asked still hopeful

"I love Summer I'm sorry I can't" Seth said

The girl was done being nice now "Well we will see how she takes this" she said just before grabbing Seth's face and kissing him. As soon as their lips connected there was a flash. Seth pushed her away

"What the hell?" he looked around trying to find out who took the picture but nobody was paying attention to them. The girl then got up and went to her actual seat. Seth sighed and thought about using the plane phone to call Sumer but decided he would wait until there was nobody to ease drop into there conversation. He closed his eyes and pressed play on his Ipod as he began working out his speech to Summer in his head.

Thanks to technology after Seth closed his eyes. Elizabeth and her photographer were sending the pictures to news stations in all major cites in the North America and of course Canada as well.

Summer was went back to her trailer as she was rehearsing her lines she had the news on the tv and she would occasionally stop and listen if the story sounded interesting enough.

"After the break Who is Seth Cohen's new love interest "the news anchor announced

Summer rolled her eyes and thought to herself "Why does Canada even care he plays basketball in the US not here" she didn't pay much attention to the headline simply because she knew it was fake. After the commercial ended.

"Our newest story is on US basketball player Seth Cohen who had been linked to actress Summer Roberts for a while now, but is there trouble in paradise. We were just sent this picture from a viewer who says that she is on her way to LA the same flight as Mr. Cohen. Reportedly as Mr. Cohen sat down he was greeted by what was thought to be a friend until they kissed"

The picture was on the screen for all viewers to see clearly even Summer. Her mouth was hanging in disbelief. That was defiantly Cohen but who the hell was the slut kissing him. In the next picture though she got a clear shot. Apparently Seth had fallen asleep on the plane because the crazy fan from before had her head resting on Seth shoulder. Summer turned off the TV and began calling Seth's phone, but because he was on the plane it was turned off and went straight to voicemail.

"Hey you know who you called so leave a message and if I really know you I will call you back" there was a beep

"Seth, this is Summer you fiancé. You better have a fucking good explanation of what the hell you are doing kissing girls and cuddling up with them on a plane. Other wise you can forget ever marrying me or even being with me" by now Summer was crying. " Maybe my dad was right" she whispered into the phone before closing her phone and throwing it across the trailer. She had lost her rational thought. Suddenly she began thinking that really Seth had been seeing her for a while now and the girl blew his cover today hoping Summer would leave him and she could have Seth to herself. Summer just cried harder.

"She can have him" Summer said very close to a rage blackout " I will just replace him with someone better" it then dawned on Summer who that somebody better could be.

Finally the plane landed and as Seth was walking through the airport there was reporters everywhere waiting to question him but much to his shock Elizabeth as well. He turned on his cell phone as he ignored the reporters. As it turned on it let him know that he had a voicemail. He began listening to it and suddenly stopped walking and looking over at Elizabeth who was smiling as if she had won. As Summer message ended Seth felt his heart stop. He just stood there for a moment before quickening his pace out of the airport and to his car that was waiting for him so he could call Summer and explain.

Summer had calmed herself down and then went and cleaned herself up. She stepped out of her trailer and shivered at the cold night air but walked a couple feet to the trailer next to hers. She knocked on the door a couple of times and then waited. Suddenly Zach appeared at the door.

"Summer hey I saw they news I'm really sorry" Zach said

Summer just shook her head and she shivered again

"Oh come in" Zach said as he moved aside for Summer to let her in. She stepped inside and once the door was closed she had Zach against the wall and was kissing him passionately. Zach kissed her back at first but then stopper

"Summer we can't do this now. Your hurt and you're not thinking clearly" Zach said

Just as Summer was about to say something her cell phone rang. She didn't even have to look at it to know it was him.

"What do you want Cohen?"

"It's not what it looks like and I know it looks really really bad but she was sitting next to me. After I told her that I wasn't going to leave you for her she attacked me with her lips and somebody took a picture. I swear it was nothing." Seth said in one breath as fast as he could hoping she wouldn't hang up on him

"I'm not stupid Cohen and if it was nothing then why was she all cuddled up to you while you were sleeping?" Summer said as tears began to form in her eyes again

"I was going to call you and tell you right away but I decided to wait until nobody else was listening and I drifted to sleep because I was exhausted from everything" Seth answered desperately.

"Whatever Seth, I am not dealing with you lies anymore I hope you and whatever her name is are happy together" Summer said then shut her phone before Seth could say another word. Zach hugged Summer as she began crying again. She was never like this even when Zach broke up with her she cried a little and then just acted like it didn't faze her. With Seth it was completely different. She was devastated and wanted to believe him so bad but she just couldn't do it. She wasn't going to let herself fall anymore in love with Seth Cohen obviously it wasn't going to work out. She cried in Zach's arms for a couple of minutes then she felt herself become physically and mentally exhausted. Zach noticed to because he led her to the bed and they laid down as Summer cried herself to sleep while wrapped in Zach's arms.

As soon as Seth heard the dial tone instead of Summer's voice he had lost all hope. He was now arriving at their home but didn't want to go inside so he got out of the car and got his bag and went to the garage and got in his Range Rover the only vehicle he had the keys for without going in the house and then decided to drive to Newport and stay with his grandpa. His parents were still in New York and so was Ryan. So his grandparents were going to have to do. He was never really close with his mom's parents simply because they were so far away. Even once he moved to LA he was always too busy to visit them besides the holidays. As he pulled in there driveway he say that there were still some lights on so he knew he wouldn't be waking them, but somehow to his surprise his grandmother opened the door and hugged just as he was about to knock.

"Oh Seth I am so sorry. I heard the news" she said as she hugged him

He hugged her back "Thanks grandma"

She led him in the house. Once I saw the news I knew you would need your family and I know that we are the only family you have in state. He just shook his head in agreement and then followed her into the living room. His grandma was watching the news as they repeated the story of Seth's supposed new romance. She turned off the TV and sat down.

"Now tell me what really happened and we will find a way for you to win back that Summer girl" his grandma said

After Seth told her they story from when the girl first met him to when Summer hung up on him by the end he did feel a lot better just telling somebody. His grandma shook her head.

"That tramp of a girl Eliza"

"Elizabeth grandma" Seth corrected

"That doesn't matter. You are going back to Summer and you will tell her the story again so she can see your face and if she loves you like I hear she does then he will know that it is all a big misunderstanding and you will be okay."

"Grandma the last flight for Toronto left an hour ago" Seth protested not really wanting to fly all the way back tonight

"Do you want Summer back?" she asked frustrated with her grandson

"Of Course" Seth said

"Then shut up you know your grandfather has a jet that you can use. I will go have him schedule a takeoff time and you get your butt to that airport and back to Canada."

Seth sighed already exhausted but knowing she was right followed her instructions and 30 minutes later he was on his grandfathers jet back to Toronto.


	20. Chapter 19: Winning Her Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Seth slept the entire plane ride back to Canada. Once they landed he was off the plane and practically running to the Exit. Lucky enough it was 2 in the morning so nobody was really in the airport and getting a cab was a breeze. Once he was back to the set security knew who he was by now and let him in. He was pounding on Summers trailer door. When there was no answer he turned the knob lucky for him it was unlocked. He went inside searching for any sign of Summer but when he noticed that she was gone he sighed. Not knowing where she could be he went back over to security and asked them if they knew where she was at. It was their job. They said she was somewhere in the area Seth was a little relived but still worried. He went back and sat at the door knowing that if she was going to get in she would have to wake him up and talk to him. He sat there in the cold Canada air until he couldn't keep his eyes open no more and feel asleep.

The next morning Summer woke up thanks to Zach's wake up call to be on set. She got out of his bed and thanked him for just being a friend. Zach shook his head and kissed Summer softly. She kissed him back and then smiled a little when they pulled away. She then left and was walking towards her trailer when she noticed Seth sitting against the door sleeping. She thought about using the back door so she wouldn't have to talk to him but decided that she would at least wake him up because he did look really uncomfortable. She kicked him in the leg and he didn't respond so she kicked him harder and this time he woke up grabbing his leg.

"Ow what the" Seth said waking up forgetting where he was at "Oh hey Summer" he said standing up. There was not a part of his body that didn't hurt. Sleeping against the door was not his best idea.

"Cut the bullshit Seth what are you doing here?" Summer asked nastier then she wanted to sound

Seth looked her in the eyes "Summer it was nothing but a huge misunderstanding. I know what it looked like but I swear on my career, my little sister, even the Playstation that it was nothing. "

Summer punched him in the arm. "Don't swear on your sister's life when you're lying assface"

Seth rubbed his arm. "I wouldn't be swearing on my sister's life if I was lying I thought you knew me better then that" Seth said getting mad

"I don't know this Seth anymore" Summer said quietly

Seth softened up "Summer I'm still the same guy who is madly in love with you. As soon as you hung up on me I turned right back around and flew back here to win you back. To find that you were god knows where so I slept out here so you would have to talk to me and couldn't just avoid me."

Summer was now doing anything to not make eye contact with him and shook her head in agreement

"By the way where were you?" Seth asked

"Oh I umm I was with a friend" Summer replied

Seth was not stupid "Let me guess that friend being Zach?" he asked now the roles were reversed

"Yeah nothing happened he just was there to comfort me" Summer said

Seth was speechless he didn't know whether to believe her or not but that all changed when Zach came over to them and because he was too busy checking Summer out to notice Seth standing there. Once he wrapped his arms around Summers waist and kissed her cheek. Seth knew she was lying.

"Wow that's nothing happening" Seth said as he got his bag and began to walk away. Summer pushed Zach off of her and glared at him before chasing after Seth.

"Nothing really did happen there were a couple of kisses and we slept in the same bed but that is it"

Seth was still walking to angry to think. Summer ran in front of him to stop him. "Nothing else" was all she said as she grabbed Seth's face to force him to make eye contact with her. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like only seconds for Summer but forever to Seth. He looked around and noticed that nobody was listening or watching them.

"You swear it was only kissing" he whispered knowing that it was his payback for the plane

"Only kissing" Summer repeated

Seth shook his head ok. Summer smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and then pulled back and kissed her. She kissed him back and then she took his hand and led him back to her trailer. Once they got inside Summer took off Seth's shirt and then undid his pants.

"Sum I'm exhausted" Seth said miserably

She just smiled at him " I know Cohen and I have to be on set in 20 minutes so you are going to sleep while I go work" She said and then kissed him quickly and pushed him down on the bed.

"Goodnight" was all she said before she left him alone to go get ready. Seth drifted to sleep almost as soon as she left the room. Then she went and got ready and went to the set and now things were even weirder between her and Zach but that was not important right now. Right now she was working so she cleared her thoughts and did her job.

Once Summer got a break she headed back to her trailer to find Seth still sleeping. She smiled at how cute he was. She then laid in the bed next to him and rubbed his back softly. He began to move a little then opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey" he said as he starched his nose by using the pillow

"Hey" Summer said as she smiled at him

"Why are you all smiley" Seth asked

"You" was all Summer said

Seth smiled back at her and then kissed her.

"So how long do you have before you have to go back on set" Seth asked

"Umm about 10 more minutes"

Seth smiled understandingly and then kissed her again they continued to kiss until there was a knock on the door letting Summer know she was needed. She kissed him one last time and got out of bed and once she was outside she realized who knocked at her door.

"Zach what do you want?"

"You're just going to forgive him like that. What about last night me and you?" Zach no doubt still had feelings for her and wasn't going to give up just like that

Summer just sighed "It was a misunderstanding that's all"

Zach was growing frustrated "Summer I am still in love with you so you cannot keep doing this to me"

Summers mouth was just hanging open in disbelief "You were the one who broke up with me and crushed my heart on graduation. What now that I won't hurt your career you want be back fuck off" Summer shouted at him. She then walked away and to the set. After shooting the last scenes for the day, at least for her she went back to her trailer. She walked in and found Seth redressed and now watching TV.

"Hey" Summer said in an exhausted tone

"Hey" Seth said as he got up and took Summer's hand a dragged her back to the couch. He then sat her down and then gave her the pillow he was using and sat at the other end and began to rub her feet. Summer just let him take control to tired and stressed to even want to fight him. Once he started rubbing her feet she felt herself being to relax.

"Mmm Seth that feels so good" Summer whispered

Seth just smiled at her "How was your day?"

"Stressful and busy" Summer said

"Want to talk about it?" Seth knew that Summer would talk when she was ready and if you asked her to many questions she would only push you away and take longer to open up to you.

"Not right now… right now I just want to enjoy this foot rub" Summer replied

Seth just shook his head and continued rubbing her feet until he noticed that Summer began to snore lightly. He then stopped and got up from his end of the couch and got a blanket and put it over her and then kissed her forehead. He then felt his stomach grumble and realized that he really hadn't ate all day and he was very overdue for some food. He grabbed a jacket and put his shoes on then went out to the food tent on set. As he walked towards it he almost turned around and decided to wait considering that Zach was already at the tent fixing himself something to eat, but before Seth could get far enough away Zach yelled out his name and called him over. Seth just sighed knowing this was not as friendly as it may seem to on lookers but Seth just turned back around and walked over to Zach.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 20: The Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Previously…_

_Seth just shook his head and continued rubbing her feet until he noticed that __Summer__ began to snore lightly. He then stopped and got up from his end of the couch and got a blanket and put it over her and then kissed her forehead. He then felt his stomach grumble and realized that he really hadn't __ate__ all day and he was very overdue for some food. He grabbed a jacket and put his shoes on then went out to the food tent on set. As he walked towards it he almost turned around and decided to wait considering that Zach was already at the tent fixing himself something to eat, but before Seth could get far enough away Zach yelled out his name and called him over. Seth just sighed knowing this was not as friendly as it may seem to on lookers but Seth just turned back around and walked over to Zach._

"Hey man what's up?" Seth said as he walked over to Zach

"Nothing much, getting dinner in before I have to get back to set. How are you?" Zach asked in an over polite tone

"Good thanks." Seth figured since he was already here and had to deal with Zach he might as well get himself something to eat.

"So who was the girl on the plane" Zach asked nonchalantly

Seth rolled his eyes "A crazy fan" Seth replied as nicely as he could. He knew that Zach was trying to get to something and this was not only annoying him but getting him mad as well.

"Hmm sure it was." Zach said again nonchalantly

Seth clenched his jaw but didn't say anything.

"Well all that matters is that Summer believed it right? Zach asked

Seth let out a sigh "Guess so considering that we are back together" Seth replied in an angry but nice tone

Zach smiled a little " I give it a day before she is running back to me wanting to spend another night in each other arms" Zach said smugly

"Really I think that was your last night ever with her" Seth said as he felt himself getting angrier.

"Hmmm only time will tell who is really right but just remember I was her first for pretty much everything. Her first love, lover and so much more you will never be able to fill" Zach said as he looked around making sure nobody else was around.

Seth just laughed "That means nothing to her now so keep dreaming"

"Then what was last night?" Zach replied

This was the last thing Seth could listen to. He was not about to be reminded that his fiancé was in the arms of another man last night all because of a stupid misunderstanding. He now set his plate down that he had been fixing ever since he and Zach started talking. Once he set his plate down he instantly balled his right hand into a fist and pulled back and punched Zach harder than he had ever hit anything he had hit before right dead in the jaw. Zach was caught off guard because how quick Seth acted and he fell back to the ground. While he fell Zach's plate flew in the air and he grabbed the table beside him and brought some of the food falling on top of his while doing so. This all made a loud crash as it all hit the ground causing people to look. Zach spit out some blood and then jumped up and throwing himself at Seth's torso knocking him to the ground. They both began swinging at each other left and right. Now the crowd continued to grow until security got to the fight and pulled them apart. Both were bloody and some bruises were already starting to form.

"Who started this?" one of the guards asked both men as they were being pulled apart.

In unison both replied "Him"

They both then began to shout there defense of who really started it until the guard cut in "Shut up" He yelled. They both got quite

"I am sorry Mr. Cohen but because you are a guest here on this set we are going to have to escort you off the set and ask you not to return for the safety of the cast member." the guard said

Zach just smiled smugly and Seth just felt himself getting madder and tried pulling away from the two guys holding him back. They pulled him back.

"These men will escort you to get anything you may have here on set and the to the gates. Do you need a taxi?" the same guard as before asked.

Seth shook his head yes and pulled his arms away from the guards who were holding him and began walking towards Summer's trailer. He was now no longer angry but worried just how mad Summer would be. He walked inside while his escorts waited outside. He went in the room and got his bag and the kissed Summer's forehead and he shook her gently awake.

Summer yawned a little and then outstretched her arms. "Cohen what happened to you?" She asked once she opened her eyes to see Seth's face still bloody and already starting to bruise as well.

"Zach" was all Seth said knowing she would fill in the rest by herself.

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked worried

"Well we got in a fight and now I am being escorted off the set and no longer able to return for his safety" Seth said in a sad tone

Summer sighed this was not helping her any. She needed Seth right now and he couldn't be there for her because he was getting kicked off the set. Not to mention it meant that now Zach was only going to be pushing and pursing her even more than before. "Okay do you want me to go with you?" she asked

"You need to sleep and I will be fine. I have a cab coming to pick me up and I will take the next flight to L.A and plus you only have two more weeks of filming" Seth said trying to reassure her

"Yeah and then a week later you start your practice and training." Summer said unhappily

"We knew this was going to happen when you took this role but we both know that this role was the next step in your career for everyone to see your talents and so you were no longer just known as my girlfriend." Seth said just and unhappy

"Yeah I guess, it still sucks though" She replied

Seth just shook his head in agreement then there was a knock at the door as one of the security guards opened the door. "Are you ready Mr. Cohen?" they asked

He shook his head yeah and the kissed Summer good-bye and got up and walked towards the door.

"Don't take it personally if we had to choose who got to stay and who had to leave the roles would be reversed" one of the security guards said to Seth. Seth just laughed

"Thanks" he said in between his laughter.

They then got to the cab and he got in the back seat and after his 30 mintue drive to the airport he got out and went to the front desk. By now he had forgotten that his face was still bloody and swollen so he couldn't fully figure out why people were staring at him but then when he passed by a mirror he remembered and made his way into the bathroom and cleaned up his face the best he could. After he was done with that he went to the front desk.

"I need the next flight to LA" he said

"Lucky for you we have one leaving in about 15 minutes but we only have Coach" she replied

Seth sighed this just meant he would have to deal with more fans. Not that he didn't love his fans but right now he really didn't want to try to explain the latest scandal and his bruised face that followed.

"I'll take it" he said

After another minute she handed him his ticket and told him the gate number. He then took his bag and went to the plane and made it for the last call for bordering. He found his seat lucky enough he had a window seat. He placed his bag in the overhead compartment and sat in his seat. The other two people sitting next to him were not in their seats so he just relaxed and looked out the window. After a couple of minutes the two that were sitting next to him sat down. Then the plane took off Seth then drifted off to sleep while people stared at him and whispered about him as well. He slept for the remainder of the flight and once he got off he went and got his car and went back home and then to bed.


	22. Chapter 21: Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It had been two weeks since Seth got kicked off the set and they had yet to see each other again. Summer had been so busy filming that she couldn't get even one day off to spend with Seth. They managed though it with the daily phone calls. Once they got back to the house lucky enough it was empty because they did not even make it upstairs before they regained their physical closeness on the couch. Summer was now laying on Seth's chest sleeping and they had a blanket wrapped around them. Seth woke up hungry and thirsty but didn't move because he didn't want to wake up Summer. He watched her sleep and was rubbing circles on her back with his thumb. After about 10 minutes of watching her Summer moved a little to get herself comfortable. When she did this she rubbed up against Seth's manhood and suddenly Seth felt himself getting aroused. He tried to shift himself but it only made it worse. He knew Summer was not the type of person you woke up just because you better have a really good reason otherwise you would be in a lot of trouble. Seth began to roll Summer off of his gently and onto the couch as he got up but he felt her grip that was around his waist tighten.

"Stay" Summer said with her eyes still closed.

"Go back to sleep" Seth whispered as he tried pulling away from her but now she even pulled him back down on top of her. This did not help Seth situation any and he was trying to stay patient. Summer now had her eyes open and kissed Seth. He pulled back.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked now annoyed

"Nothing" Seth said

"Then why are you stopping" Summer asked

"Well umm" Seth just thought for a minute he really didn't know she had already noticed and was trying to find a way to let her know.

"God your suck a dork you think that I didn't rub myself against you for nothing did you?" Summer said as she smiled at Seth

Seth rolled his eyes at her and now finally relaxed. "You're the one who loves a dork"

Summer leaned up and kissed him again and this time he kissed her back then she pulled back just long enough to say "yeah I do" and then their lips were back together. As their tongues entwined with one another's both or one of them moaned. Seth moved closer to Summer as he deepened the kiss. Considering they were both still naked the only thing in between them was the blanket that was just wrapped around Summer. While she was kissing Seth he pulled it down and then finally off and threw it over the top of the couch so neither of them could reach for the blanket. The kiss kept on getting deeper and more passionate until suddenly the front door flew open. They broke the kiss and both reached for something to cover them in but couldn't reach anything.

"Summer" the intruder yelled

They were laying on the couch and couldn't be seen.

The voice called Summers name again as they both scrambled to find enough clothes to wear but they were to last and to loud because the voice had heard movement in the living room and followed it to see who was making it. Only to find his daughter and boyfriend naked scrambling across the room to get their clothes.

"Oh my god dad" Summer yelled as he walked in the room

He quickly turned away before he saw anything he really didn't want to.

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked embarrassed

"I was out of the country and I get back to find out that the man you so called love cheated on you"

Summer rolled her eyes "Well don't worry dad it was all a misunderstanding so I guess you can just go"

Dr. Roberts turned around forgetting that the other two in the room had the potential to be unclothed but lucky enough Seth had found his boxers and pants. Summer was in her jeans and Seth's shirt not really sure where her own was. "Young lady I am your father and you will not disrespect me for any reason even if you feel it is necessary"

Summer crossed her arms and just stared at her dad.

"And how is cheating on you a misunderstanding?" Dr. Roberts asked

For the first time Seth spoke up "Crazy fans who stop at nothing to try to make a fantasy of me loving them over your daughter come true. They stop at nothing some it's a kiss, others wait in my hotel room until I return only to get thrown out by security before they even see me. It's the down side of being in the NBA" Seth said

Dr. Roberts had regretted his hostility towards Seth but did not admit it to anybody because he hated being wrong. It's where Summer had gotten her dislike for being wrong from.

"Summer can I talk to Seth alone for a moment" Dr. Roberts asked

Summer opened her mouth to protest but Seth stopped her and shook his head letting her know that he could handle it and she sighed and went into the kitchen.

Once Summer left the room Seth looked at Dr. Roberts waiting.

"What I am about to say doesn't leave this room. Understood?" Dr. Roberts said

Seth shook his head in agreement and sat down and Dr. Roberts sat on across from him.

"I'm sorry I judged you unfairly but I want you to understand the pain of thinking that another man is making your daughter happier than you could yourself." Dr. Roberts said

Seth now understood everything that had happened between himself and Dr. Roberts because Dr. Roberts felt like he was losing his daughter.

"Sir no matter how much I love your daughter and how close we become I will never be able to take your place and the same goes for my own mother. We are simply growing up and falling in love with somebody in hopes of starting our own families that you will be just as much a part of if you chose to." Seth said in a serious tone

"I know that now but at first I didn't and that is why I did not trust you or even give you a fair chance. But I saw even though my dislike for you just how much you love my daughter and really I came here today scared that I would find her heartbroken and you gone or vice versa. Never would have I thought I would find the scene that I did walk in on. Not that I am happy you are sleeping with my daughter but I am glad that I was wrong" Dr. Roberts said

"Thank you Dr. Roberts…" Seth said before he was interrupted

"Please call me Neil"

Seth smiled a little "Thank you Neil and I just have one thing I would like to ask you" Seth said feeling himself get nervous

"I always figured when I did get married my future wife's dad would be like another friend to me but when that didn't happen with you it disappointed me. So I was hoping you could give me the blessing to marry your daughter" Seth asked

Neil smiled at him "If Summer will accept then so do I"

Summer came out of the kitchen from where she was listening to the whole conversation "Well then you do because I already did" Summer said as she hugged her father then Seth.

Neil just smiled at his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Well I am glad I was the one who was wrong about this one." Neil said joking make Summer and Seth both smile.

* * *

Seth and Summer invited Neil to stay the night with them and to both their surprise he agreed. They were now sitting around that dinner table eating dinner.

"So have you set a day for the wedding" Neil asked looking at his daughter then Seth

They both shook their head no. "We are trying to find a day that he has off" Summer explained

"Ahh, so how is the planning going?" Neil asked

Seth looked at Summer as she rolled her eyes at him "Seth's mom has been so much help"

"Well if there is anything I can do to help just let me know" Neil said

Both shook their head in agreement and they finished their dinner in silence

* * *

The three of them had now moved into the theater that as Seth and Summer occupied there couch Neil had a chair next to them as they were flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Well if you two don't mind I have had a long couple of weeks so I think I am going to try to get some rest" Neil said as he got up then kissed his daughters forehead as she moved away from Seth. Then he waved good bye to Seth as he began to walk away. Summer then curled next to Seth as he finally chose The Golden Girls. Summer smiled at him as they watched the show and when it went to commercial Seth knew it was okay to talk.

"I know a day that I always have off" Seth said

Summer sat up once again and looked at him "what day is that?"

"Your birthday" he said proudly

Summer thought for a moment

"I always have it off to spend with you and us getting married just means you get more presents on your birthday"

"Yeah, okay but… what happens if you forget the day then you forget my birthday and our anniversary then you are in twice as much trouble" She said jokingly

"well that's a chance I am willing to take" Seth replied

Summer smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back and before it went any father he broke the kiss. "Your dad doesn't need to walk in on us two times in one day"

Summer just smiled at him and cuddled up next to him as the show began again

"I can't believe we have a day" Summer smiled as she whispered to herself but it was loud enough Seth could hear her.

"I know right"


	23. Chapter 22: Planning

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next day Neil left to go back to New. They had yet to announce to anybody else outside their close friends and there families. Both of them felt better knowing that Summer's dad now approved of their relationship and now marriage. Summer and Seth now officially started planning their wedding however it seemed to be mainly Summer because Seth was avoiding it at all costs.

"Seth what do you think about this invitation" Summer asked as she handed it to him

"I like it" was all Seth said before he handed it back it was also the same thing he said about the other 5 Summer had handed him

"Seth you are not helping" Summer said annoyed

"Sum it really doesn't matter to me what the invitation looks like or what colors we choose."Seth said as he flipped through the channels

Summer punched him in the arm "Your such an ass sometimes" Summer shouted as she got up and walked away. Seth sighed knowing that he should have continued his thought then got up to follow her. She was in there bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed crying silently to herself.

"Sum that came out wrong" Seth said softly as he sat next to her. Summer just continued to cry to herself but they both knew that she was listening.

"I didn't mean that I didn't care about all that stuff but honestly to me we could have the worst invites and clashing colors at our wedding but as long as when I am standing up there saying I do you are the person I am looking at is what really matters to me." Seth said as he took Summer's hands in his own and looked deep in her eyes.

She continued to cry but now they were tears of joy rather than disappointment. Summer smiled at Seth and kissed him in what seemed to be the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

As they broke the kiss simply because they needed oxygen "I have an idea tomorrow we officially announce our engagement and then you can actually wear that rock I bought you but after that I have to fly to New York to deal with some business for a couple of days and instead of you staying here in LA and working on the wedding alone why don't you come to New York with me and have my mom and Marissa help you" Seth said

Summer thought about his idea and then shook her head slowly in agreement "Okay but you still have to help plan this wedding even after that incredibly sweet speech you gave" she said seriously

"You give me the job and I will get it done" Seth said as he kissed Summer again quickly

She smiled at him and then Seth got up "Okay I have to go to a meeting with the team but I will be home for dinner"

Summer pouted a little but got up to follow him to the door. He put his shoes on and got his keys, cell phone and wallet then took Summer's hand and walked downstairs once he got to the door he pulled her into a hug and kissed her then he let go of her slowly and reached for the door and left for his meeting.

* * *

Seth and Summer decided that they would keep their engagement a secret until they announced it themselves to do this it meant that Summer could not wear her ring at all just to be extra safe. They really didn't want it to be the typical way the world found out about celebrities weddings simply through a tabloid magazine. So they decided that Seth was already doing an interview on The Ellen DeGeneres Show so they would just announce it then. Once they passed this idea through there publicist then through Ellen's people it was a go. They arrived on set and went to the dressing room people were coming in and out of the room doing different things it was nothing but chaos but neither were surprised. Finally after spending the day going through make-up a run through of what was going to be asked to both of them, meeting Ellen and the other guest and even watching the audience dance before the taping even began. The show had already began and they were watching from there dressing room until somebody came and told Seth he was on next so they both got up to move closer to the set. They stood there for a minute waiting for everything to get organized and as Ellen began to introduce Seth he kissed Summer quickly and whispered "See you in a minute" then he walked out to be greeted by the audience on their feet cheering and clapping. He walked towards the stage where the chairs and Ellen were at and waved and smiled to the cameras and audience then hugged Ellen then they both sat down. There were a few still cheering and clapping so they both smiled and Ellen tried calming them down.

"Hey it's great to see you again" Ellen said as the audience finally quieted down

"Thank you, you too" Seth replied as he took a sip from his cup

"The last time I saw you was actually at your birthday party" Ellen said

"Yeah and you met my little sister who absolutely loved you and Portia" Seth said smiling at the thought of his little sister

Ellen smiles back "She is adorable and she even asked me if I thought she was too cute to be your sister" Ellen announced. Some audience members cooed at the cuteness and others laughed.

"So how does your family take all the rumors they hear about you?" Ellen asked seriously

"They know me well enough to know what is true and what is not and if they have any doubts they call me with no hesitation" Seth answered

Ellen nodded in agreement "Right now we have to go to break but next you have brought somebody with you is that right" Ellen asked Seth

"Yeah" Seth said smiling

"We will be right back" Ellen announced and then many people from her crew rushed the stage going over one more time everything that was going to happen. Ellen had already been informed of their engagement. After a couple of minutes everyone cleared and Seth was now sitting on a loveseat sofa rather than the chair.

"We are here with NBA superstar Seth Cohen and he was just about to tell us who his special guest was" Ellen announced to the cameras and audience

Seth smiled "My guest is one of Hollywood's hottest actresses she just finished her newest film that will be coming out next year please welcome the beautiful, smart, talented Summer Roberts" Seth said with his smiling growing with every word making his love for her even more evident. Summer did the same as Seth did when he came out and once she got to the stage she hugged Ellen and then kissed Seth quickly and they sat down with his left arm around the back of the couch the other resting in Summer's lap holding her hand. They were both smiling

"Welcome this is a great surprise how are you?" Ellen asked Summer

"Thank you, I have never been better really I am so happy right now it's amazing" Summer replied dreamily. Summer was wearing the ring but it was hidden under Seth's hand and she hid it against her side as she walked out so nobody knew just yet.

"How do you to manage to stay so strong and happy in all your spotlight because it seems as if every newspaper is out to break you up" Ellen asked

"We love and trust each other deeply and truly" Summer answered and Seth nodded in agreement.

"So why the surprise visit?" Ellen asked

"Well" they said in unison smiling they made eye contact and Seth nodded his head at Summer "Go ahead" Summer moved her hand from underneath Seth's and finally reviled the ring. Many people "ohh" at the size of her ring.

"Wow that thing is huge how do you hold your hand up" Ellen asked jokingly

Summer laughed

"So this means you two are engaged?" Ellen asked seriously

"Yeah" they both replied

"That is great how did you ask her" Ellen asked Seth

They both laughed a little "Well I never really asked her" Seth said then paused

"See the thing is I decided not to tell anybody my plan on asking her worried about the pressure that would follow so I was deadly nervous and pretty much anybody who knew me for a minute could tell. My family had flown to see Summer on the set of her movie and we were going out to dinner and I decided to ask her then. In the middle of the dinner my little sister takes me aside to find out what is wrong thinking we are keeping something from her and knowing that she would not pressure me I decided to tell her and once I did before I could explain to her what it really meant my mom came and dragged us back to the table. But before I went back to the table I made a pit stop in the bathroom to calm myself down and while I was gone my sister made the announcement and when I got back to the table I could tell by the look's on their faces she told so I simply asked Summer so will you" Seth explained

Again the audience laughed "So she said no" Ellen said jokingly causing even more laughter

Seth and Summer both smiled

"Well that's great I am happy for you to I really am and it's a good thing because I had read a while back that you had gotten engaged but before I knew it was false I got you a gift and so I have been saving it for you until it was true" Ellen said as she reached to her side and pulled up a bag handing it to Seth who placed it in front of Summer. Summer opened the bag and instantly began laughing as she pulled out two replica jerseys of Seth's home jersey and on the back it one said Cohen and the other said Mrs. Cohen. They both held them up and the put them on as the audience laughed and cheered.

"Congratulations on the engagement and I wish the best for you and will be waiting for my invitation"

They both said "Thank you" then the cameras stopped recording and the crew once again rushed the stage both Seth and Summer hugged Ellen good bye then waved to the audience as they walked backstage.


	24. Chapter 23: Nana's News

Disclaimer: I own nothing

After they had officially made the announcement the media was ten times crazier. Seth had been busy with interviews and media for the upcoming season. While Summer with the help of Kirsten and Marissa was busy planning their wedding. Considering it was July and Summers birthday was in August there was very little time and a lot to do. Summer was now sitting at the Cohn table with papers spread all over. Kirsten had taken Sophie up to bed about 10 minutes ago and would be returning shortly to continue the help. Summer picked up the outline for the menu that would be served at the reception and was scanning it over trying to find a couple more choices to add. She heard the front door open but did not think anything of it figuring it was either Ryan or Sandy however he stress went away when she felt Seth's hand begin to rub the back of her neck and in between her shoulder blades.

"Mmmm that feels so good" Summer said as she moved her head giving Seth better access

Seth smiled a little "Yeah well you deserve it"

"After you're done with her I am next" Kirsten said jokingly as she walked back in the room.

Seth just smiled at his mom as she sat back down. Although Summer was enjoying this neck rub she knew that she needed to focus on the wedding more so she rolled her shoulder letting Seth know to stop.

"Thanks baby but we still have a lot of work to do" Summer said explaining while she dug threw a pile of papers

"What can I do to help?" Seth asked as he sat across from his mother and next to Summer at the table

"No you have to get to sleep you have a lot of work to get done if this is going to happen on my birthday like you planned" Summer said

"I will be fine plus you seem to be more stressed then me right now anyways. So what can I do I am here to help"

Kirsten smiled at her son and before Summer could protest again she handed him some papers "You can be in charge of hiring the DJ for the reception and the menu" she said as she handed Seth the papers with the information on all the DJ's then tore the already started menu from Summer's hands and gave them to Seth.

"But" Summer began to protest

"We all know how much he loves food so we know he will not mess that up" Kirsten reassured Summer

"What about the music? I don't want some DJ that is only going to be playing his winey emo crap"

"Hey" Seth said in defense

Kirsten rolled her eyes. She never got how even though they were in there mid twenties they still acted like teenagers in almost every aspect. "How about this Seth you are only allowed to hire a DJ from the list already provided to you unless Summer approves otherwise"

Summer smiled triumphantly

"Hey why does she always win?" Seth wined

Kirsten rolled her eyes "I am going to check on your sister you two be good" she pointed at both of them as a warning then leaving the room

Summer stuck her tongue out at Seth and he just sat there and pouted.

Summer ignored him at first then looked up and smiled at him. He just shook his head still pouting.

"Aww baby you look so cute like that" Summer said

Seth again just continued to pout "Why do you always win?" he wined again

Summer laughed a little "Because first of all you were the one who said they didn't care as long as they were marrying me they were happy and two because people want to have fun and be happy at a wedding reception not all winey"

Seth slowly shook his head in agreement "I guess hell it just makes my job easier"

Summer smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh and Cohen get used to me winning because that is the rest of your life" Summer said as he pulled away

Seth just smiled at her dimples and all. "I guess your right"

* * *

Two weeks later Seth had managed to book the DJ and had the menu done as well. Summer who was skeptical at first was very surprised by his choices. They were still staying with Seth's parents but would be leaving in two days to go back to LA. Seth, Summer and Sandy all stood around the kitchen sipping on their coffee. Kirsten was getting Sophie ready to go to the Nana's for the day because today everyone else would be busy either helping Summer find a dress or getting measured for their tuxes. They heard the front door open knowing it was Ryan and Marissa nobody moved from there positions. 

"Hey you two" Sandy shouted just before they entered the kitchen

"Hey" they said in unison

Summer hurried across the room to hug her best friend. Although Marissa had been helping plan the wedding it was mainly over the phone or internet considering Marissa was busy with runways, photo shoots and trying to start a relationship with Ryan. Marissa hugged Summer back. Seth and Ryan both just rolled their eyes considering it had only been a week since they last saw each other.

"You ready for this?" Ryan asked Seth as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"The question is if Marissa is ready for Summer? I have been shopping with her just for a dress for an award show and that is ten times worse then just shopping for anything so I can only imagine how this is gunna go" Seth said jokingly

Summer slapped Seth across the chest "Can it Cohen. Nobody wants to hear your opinion"

"God woman I was only joking take it easy"

Summer rolled her eyes but before she could say anything Sophie came running in the room and Kirsten was soon followed.

Sophie ran directly to Ryan and jumped in his arms. Ryan caught her as he picked her up.

"Are you two fighting again?" Kirsten asked as she looked between Seth and Summer

"No" they replied in unison Kirsten just looked at the m skeptically. She then looked at Marissa "all these two do is fight and make up over every little thing you would think they were still in high school"

Marissa giggled a little

"Mom we are standing right here you know" Seth said

Kirsten just ignored him then there was a knock at the door and Seth rolled his eyes at her. "I'll get that" he said as he walked out of the kitchen considering he was the closest to the door but Summer quickly followed. Before he open the door Summer stopped him and hugged him.

"I want you to know that I love our fighting and making up"

Seth hugged her back "Me too" they both smiled as Summer let go and Seth opened the door.

"Nana" Seth shouted which made Summer jump a little

"Sethela" she shouted back as Summer stood back and watched as Seth hugged his grandmother.

As they pulled away from each other Seth turned to Summer "Nana this is Summer, Summer this is Nana"

Before Summer knew it the woman had her in a hug "Welcome to the family" she shouted

Summer just put on a fake smile "Thank you" then the Nana was leading the way into the kitchen

Seth went to follow but Summer grabbed his arm to stop him "Why the hell were you shouting "

Seth just laughed "The Nana says it's part of my jewishness so I better scream my head off when I see her otherwise she will disown me, and I don't think she was lying"

Summer laughed a little then her and Seth went to the kitchen.

"There is that beautiful granddaughter of mine" the Nana shouted as she made her way across the kitchen taking Sophie from Ryan.

"Ryan I read about you the other day in the New York Times your dating a model" the Nana asked him

Ryan smiled a little "Yeah she just went to the bathroom"

"I told you Sandy this boy is a true Cohen. He is suck a stud he got a model and Sethela got himself an actress"

Both Ryan and Seth were smiling

"Yeah were still trying to figure out how he did that" Kirsten said looking at Seth

"Hey" Seth said offended

"Hey I'm the actress and I still can't figure it out" Summer said

Kirsten and Summer smiled as Seth began to pout

"Aww Cohen" Sumer said as she pecked his cheek and instantly he went from pouting to smiling

"So mom not that we are not happy by this visit…umm… exactly why are you here?" Sandy asked

"Well Sandy I had heard some rumors about my grandson and was worried but when he answered the door with his fiancé on his hip I knew that they were nothing but rumors"

"You flew all the way out here to check on Seth" Kirsten asked skeptically

"Yeah and… well…" the Nana sighed

"What is it mom?" Sandy asked concerned

"I have cancer" she said in almost a whisper

They all just stood there shocked nobody knowing what to say

* * *

"When do you start treatment?" Seth asked suddenly 

"Well I am waiting until after your wedding until I begin the treatment and I will be going to Newport as well"

"That's three weeks away" Seth said

"But Mom" Sandy began

"Don't even start I want to see my grandson get married and the doctors caught it early enough that they said if I would like to wait I can but I fly out the day after their wedding"

"We can move the wedding up" Summer thought out loud and Seth nodded his head in agreement

"You will not, it doesn't matter if I start treatment now or three weeks. If this thing is going to beat me its going to beat me I just don't want it to take away my chance of seeing these two get married. I have to see it to believe it"

"What is this pick on Seth day" Seth said as he flew his hands in the air

The Nana just smiled at him "Now I would like to take my granddaughter out for a day of just the two of us"

"Of course" Kirsten said as she walked out of the kitchen to get Sophie's coat and shoes

Nana set her on the counter and took the shoes from Kirsten and put the left one on then the right while Kirsten helped Sophie put on her coat. She then jumped down from the counter and took her grandmothers hand. "I will bring her back later" Nana announced over her shoulder as they walked out of the kitchen. It was silent until they heard the door click shut.

"Wow" was all Ryan could say

"Yeah" everyone else replied


	25. Chapter 24: The Parties

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was two days before the wedding and there was nothing but chaos going on. The Nana continued to take Sophie nonstop and nobody could really figure out why she was incredibly nice and it was starting to scare everyone but they also had a wedding to put the finishing touches on. Today was an extremely day. During the day they had a wedding shower that Julie instied on throwing them and at night they had their bachelor/bachelorette parties as well. They decided to do it two nights before so nobody would be hung over on their wedding. Right now Seth was sitting downstairs with Ryan playing the ninja game while they waited for Summer and Marissa to get ready. Sandy and Kirsten left early to help set up.

"So you excited for tonight" Marissa asked as they both looking in the mirror while finishing there make-up.

"Yeah, just us girls hanging out having fun"

"Don't forget the strippers" Marissa said as she poked Summers side

"Yeah that two" Summer said as her smile grew a little

They then heard Seth yell from downstairs "If you two don't hurry we are going to be late for our own party"

Summer just rolled her eyes "He is suck a momma's boy"

Marissa giggled "We will be down in a couple of minutes"

Exactly 10 minutes later they were walking down the stairs

"Why the hell are you rushing me Cohen when you're just sitting her playing playstation"

"Because we are going to be later"

"Momma's boy" Summer said underneath her breath but Seth still heard her

"Whatever Daddy's little princess"

Summer rolled her eyes and walked out the car Seth looked over at Ryan and smiled triumphantly then followed Summer.

* * *

Once they were at the party Seth and Summer had already made up in the car much to Ryan and Marissa disgust. 

"Next time you're driving" Ryan said to Seth as they got out of the car

"Why?"

"So you two keep your lips off each other"

"Trust me that doesn't stop her even when I'm driving" Seth said with a smug grin on his face

"Too much info dude" Ryan said as he walked around the car

Seth just laughed a little as he walked over to Summer and they walked inside.

They were there 10 minutes before the guest were supposed to start arriving.

Julie ran over and hugged Marissa and then completely ignored Ryan. She then hugged Summer and introduced herself to Seth while kissing him on the cheek.

"Seth Cohen not only the heir to the Newport Group estate the highest paid athlete of the year" Julie said smiling at him

Seth shifted uncomfortably

"Nice picking them Summer now just give some pointers to Marissa"

"I'll have you know mom Ryan owns the seconds biggest architure firm in New York"

Julie ignored her daughter's comment and walked over to introduce herself to Seth's grandfather who was sitting at a table with Kirsten.

"She still hasn't changed has she Coop"

"Nope" Marissa said rolling her eyes

"Wow Marissa that's your mom…umm interesting" Seth said as Ryan nodded in agreement

"That's just the start" Marissa and Summer said at the same time.

* * *

After mingling with people they barely knew all day Seth and Summer didn't know if they would stay awake for their parties. 

Julie had managed to get Caleb's attention and too much everyone's dismay were leaving to go back to his hotel room together.

There was much of the Cohen family still scattered around the hall now.

The Nana had taken Sophie and most of the rest of her grandchildren back to the Cohen house. Seth's Aunt Lydia was now talking to his mom while her husband Ted stood beside her. His Aunt Becky was talking with Summers cousin while her husband Joel was at the open bar talking with some of Seth's teammates. His Uncle Mike who was still single was hitting on a considerably younger girl who couldn't or didn't hide her look of disgust. Ryan and Marissa were sitting at table with her dad and Kirsten's sister Hailey.

Seth and Summer were quickly separated at the beginning of the party but stole a quick glance of the other often. Now that there was nothing but family left Summer walked over to Seth and sat in his lap.

"God Cohen we know way too many people"

"Please I'm the nerd most of these people were here for you"

Summer just jabbed his side with her elbow "Okay it was equal" Seth said wincing in pain

They sat in a comfortable silence looking around the room at the remaining guest.

"Cohen" Summer said quietly

"Yeah Sum" he answered

"Are you nervous?" she asked not making eye contact with him

"Yeah" he said truthfully

"Why"

"I don't really know that much but I do know it will be worth it"

Summer smiled at him and kissed him tenderly "Me too"

* * *

They were now sitting in his parents living room on the couch both had a limo on its way to pick them up. Neither knew where each other or themselves were going. They were cuddled up flipping thru channels to pass the time. 

"You better be good tonight" Summer said warningly

"Same goes for you" Seth said looking down at her

"Deal"

"Deal" Seth answered the kissed Summer

There was then a knock at the door and both got up to answer it.

As they opened the door both were surprised to see most of their friends standing there.

"SURPRISE" they shouted in unison

Both smiled and jumped a little but then some music turned on in the living room that worried them both. They exchanged glances as they walked back into the house followed by their guest.

They were both mortified to find a male and female stripper standing dressed as police officers. The song from Bad Boys came on as the female stepped forward and pulled Seth reluctantly away from Summer.

"I heard you're a bad boy" she said as she pushed him on the couch much to the dislikes of Summer

Then the song mixed up a little and Cyndi Laupr Girls Just Want To Have Fun came on now the male stripper stepped forward and led Summer to the other couch.

"I bet this girl just wants to have fun" he said letting Summer sit down

Both Seth and Summer looked at one another nervous and uncomfortable. They then searched for Ryan and or Marissa the two in charge of planning all of this but there was not luck.

For a third time the beat changed to the song and both the male and female began dancing. Everyone in the room was watching the two squirm simply because they knew the other was in the room.

But Summer about lost it when suddenly the female jumped on Seth and was grinding her hips against him and unbuttoning her shirt.

Seth tried not to focus on the girl on top of him but she made it hard when she got her shirt open and was flashing him.

Summer was so busy paying attention to Seth she forgot about her own stripper that is until she noticed he had his pants off and was shaking his ass only inches away from her face.

Neither knew what to do that was until Marissa and Ryan came jumping out of the crowd with Ashton Kutcher following

"You just been Punk'd" he shouted as everyone began laughing including the strippers

Both Seth and Summer jaws dropped.

They looked at each other "Did you know about this" asked in unison

"No" they answered in unison

Both smiled a little shaking their head. They then did the famous look at the cameras and admit you been Punk'd like that made it more believable.

* * *

"I can't believe you Coop. I thought we were supposed to be friends" Summer said as they went into the kitchen to get drink. The actual party was a simple house party with there close friends some booze and music. Sandy, Kirsten and Sophie were staying at a hotel with the rest of Seth's family so they could spend time together. 

"Sorry Sum but you have to admit it was good" Marissa said giggling a little as she made herself a drink

"Some skank flashing my fiancé is not funny" Summer said glaring at her best friend making her own drink.

Marissa ignored the glare she was getting and walked back into the living room.

Ryan and Seth were sitting with some other guys at the table playing poker. Ryan was clearing everyone out.

"Dude that was the best joke ever" Seth said as he threw his chips in

"It was all Marissa's idea" Ryan said doing the same

"I don't care did you see that girl" Seth said smiling

"Dude your getting married in two days" Ryan said kind of shocked by Seth's actions

"I know but I'm just saying those things were perfect" Seth said folding

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders and threw his cards down and began collecting his winnings

"How do you do it?" Seth asked

* * *

As the night went on most of the girls were in the living room dancing and there were a few single guys with them. They guys had got sick of giving all their money to Seth so they were standing around talking and drinking. Pretty much everyone was at least a little buzzed or drunk. Summer and Seth were no exceptions. Seth went to get him and Ryan beers and happened to meet his fiancé in the kitchen. 

"Hey there sexy wanna go fool around upstairs" Seth said half joking, half serious.

Summer smiled lopsided at him "Hey handsome" she said moving closer to him

"Having fun?" Seth asked opening his beer

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah"

"Seth do you wish my boobs were bigger" Summer said looking down at her own chest

Seth was shocked at first and just laughed until Summer punched him in the are to let him know she was serious.

"Your perfect Summer" Seth said seriously

"But I saw the way you looked at that stripper today you were practically drooling" Summer said quietly

"Sum I drool over you 10 times more when you have clothes on" Set h said moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist

Summer just rolled her eyes

"I'm serious Summer, yeah her breast were big but they were also incredibly fake"

"So" Summer said strongly "Still didn't stop you from wanting her" she said getting angry

"Yeah she was hot and if I wasn't with you then I would probably fuck her brains out but I'm with you and no matter how attractive I may find another woman they don't even come close to what I see in you. I look at you and there are times that I swear I cum instantly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and there is nobody else I would want to marry or have strip for me" Seth said snapping

Summer pretty much stopped listening after Seth admitted he wanted to sleep with another girl. "Well then go fuck her then because there is no way I am marrying a pig like you" Summer screamed as she pushed him away and stormed out of the house.

Seth stood there to stunned to even go after her he looked around the room to see Ryan and Marissa standing at the other end with a worried look on there faces.


	26. Chapter 25: Decision Making

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Seth just stood in still totally stunned at what just happened. Ryan and Marissa had gone back and started getting rid of all the other guest and finally when the last few people were leaving they went to check on Seth. He was still standing in the kitchen the same spot but now he was leaning on the counter looking like he was about to pass out.

"You okay?" Marissa asked

"What did I do?" Seth asked not even looking at her

"It was probably just the liquor talking she will be back don't worry Seth" Marissa said trying to comfort him

"Yeah" Ryan said not really knowing else what to say

Just then Marissa's phone began ringing as she looked down at the caller ID she walked out of the kitchen and onto the balcony.

Seth looked at Ryan "What am I going to do without her?" he said with tears in his eyes

Ryan thought for a minute "She will come to her senses just be patient" was the only thing he could think of.

Seth just hung his head low and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his old room.

* * *

"Sum what were you thinking?" Marissa asked trying not to yell 

"What if we are not ready?" Summer said on the verge of tears.

"Sum, there is nobody better for you what are you thinking?"

"I know but what if now is not the right time"

"If not now then when?"

Summer just sighed "I don't know Coop but I mean marriage is supposed to be forever and what if Seth realizes that he can do so much better than me" she said letting a few tears fall

Marissa laughed a little "Summer Roberts you need to get back here right now and get down on your hands and knees and beg for his forgiveness because there is nobody better for him and nobody better for you. I know your scared but pushing him away is only going to make this worse especially when you call off your wedding. He was crying Summer"

Summer felt her heartbreak "He what?"

"You heard me so get your ass back here and make this right or I swear on our friendship I will hurt you"

Summer laughed a little "Right Coop don't make threats you can't keep"

Marissa rolled her eyes "Just get here"

* * *

Marissa walked back in the house to find Ryan in the kitchen by himself "Where is Seth" 

"He went to his room. I'm really worried about him" Ryan said looking at the stairs

They heard the door open and both walked over to see who it was

"That was fast" Marissa said seeing her best friend

"I was sitting in my car I left my keys in the house so I couldn't really go anywhere"

Ryan and Marissa laughed a little "He's upstairs" Ryan said

Summer nodded and went upstairs. As she made her way to Seth's room she got more and more nervous.

Finally she got to his door and went to knock but stopped and just opened the door instead. What she found broke her heart even more. Seth laying on his bed just staring at the ceiling trying with all his effort to hold back his tears. He didn't even move when he heard the door open or look to see who it was.

"What am I gunna do man? I mean I don't even know how to fix this considering I don't even know what I said or did to make her do this to me? God maybe everybody was right she is out of my league"

Summer frowned "Cohen it's more the other way around" Summer said as she sat on the bed next to him

Seth sat up a little and looked at her "You're here?" he asked surprised

"Yeah I never really left, the keys were in the house and for a good reason because the second I walked out the door I realized how stupid I was being" she said looking at him

"Oh" were the only words Seth could think of saying right now because for the first time he really had no clue what to say to her

"Seth you are the greatest guy I have ever met and every day I wonder why and the hell you actually want me because really everyone is thinking yeah she's pretty but doesn't he know that he's rich he can get a model. So when I saw the girl that everyone else thinks you should be with ontop of you today I was scared that maybe you finally came to you senses. I mean I heard what you were saying to Ryan on how hot she was and how great her boobs were"

"You heard that" Seth said ashamed of himself

Summer just shook her head

"Summer I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. I don't care what or who everyone else thinks I should be with the only one for me is you and that's all I need to know"

Summer smiled a little "Will you still marry me?" she asked embarrassedly

Seth smiled at her "Of course I will"

Summer smiled at him and kissed him passionately and tenderly.

Ryan and Marissa were sitting downstairs getting more nervous as the time passed. Marissa was tapping her foot as Ryan sat there twiddling his thumbs but then they heard the door open and slam.

"Fine then were through Cohen" they head Summer scream

They heard her coming downstairs then heard the door open again. "Good I'm glad because you are right I can do so much better than you anyways" Seth shouted as he chased after Summer

She was now half way down the stairs as Seth followed.

"Pa-lease Cohen your lucky you got me because really any girl who actually get to know you will realize that not only are you a bad lay but you mumble, ramble and a total dork"

"Well Summer if I'm such a bad lay maybe you should go to your true calling and become a porn star because you do the best fake orgasm I have ever seen"

Summer stopped and turned around and slapped Seth.

Ryan and Marissa sat on the couch not sure what to do.

"I am glad I saw your true side tonight Seth because I would have been making the biggest mistake of my life actually marrying you"

"No I would have been making the worst mistake of my life" Seth replied lamely

Then Summer burst into a fit of giggles as Seth smiled at her.

Ryan and Marissa both got a confused look on there faces as they moved to the bottom of the stairs near there friends.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked looking between the two of them.

They both turned and yelled "You just got Punk'd" and began laughing

Ryan and Marissa jaws dropped "You guys suck" Marissa said

They were both laughing so hard they couldn't hear her.

Ryan looked around for the cameras "Where are the cameras?" he asked confused

"We planned this on our own" Seth said in between laughter

Ryan just shook his head and walked back into the living room with Marissa soon following.

After a couple of minutes of still laughing finally Summer and Seth joined them sitting in the chair together.

"So this whole thing was just getting us back?" Ryan asked

"Nope but once we made up my evil genius here came up with the plan to get you two back"

Marissa was now glaring at Summer who just smiled "Yeah but Cohen if basketball goes bad for you should become an actor"

Seth smiled proudly "I learned from the best" he said kissing Summer

Her smiled grew "You're so sweet"

"You two are sickening" Marissa said trying not to smile just because she was happy for her friend

"Don't be jelous Coop I can't help it I got the better brother" Summer said while looking at Ryan

"Hey you so did not get the better brother"

Seth started laughing

"Whatevs Atwood, just face it"

He just rolled his eyes knowing arguing with her would be pointless.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes

"So Playstation?" Seth asked after getting uncomfortable with the silence

"God Cohen can you not enjoy silence for just a minute" Summer said teasingly

"Playstation" Ryan said in agreement

Seth then stood up carrying Summer and sat her back down as him and Ryan set up the Playstation.

Marissa moved over so Ryan could sit down. "God Coop maybe we both got the bad brother" Summer said as she watched them set everything up

"I heard that" Seth said as he took his control and sat back on the couch.

Marissa just nodded her head in agreement "Yeah"

"Hey" Ryan said as he sat next to her

Marissa just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dude what were we thinking choosing these two" Seth said to Ryan

Ryan quickly dodged the trouble Seth was about to be in "I made no mistake" he said sweetly as he quickly kissed Marissa.

Summer threw a pillow at Seth which he didn't notice until it hit his head.

"What so its okay for you to joke but when I do it I am in the dog house"

"Think you would have learned by now" Summer said as she crossed her arms

Seth got up and walked over to Summer sitting on the arm of the chair

"Aww I'm sorry" he said as he gave her the puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip out

Summer tried to glare at him but couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. She leaned up and kissed him. "Your forgive Cohen but next time I won't be so nice"

"Of course dear" Seth said teasingly as he went over and sat back on the couch.

As Seth and Ryan started playing Ryan was losing so bad that he eventually handed the controller to Marissa who didn't do any better. Summer was now sitting next to Seth playing with his hair and kissing his cheek whenever he did something really good.

"Cohen I wanna try" Summer wined a little

Seth handed her the controller and began whispering what buttons to push so that Marissa or Ryan didn't hear but eventually he started kissing her neck and biting softly on her ear. She moaned at first but then noticed she was losing.

"Cohen they are winning" Seth stopped told her a cheat that would kill them and as Summer killed Marissa she hugged Seth smiling from ear to ear.

"We are such a good team Cohen" Summer said

He smiled at her "That we are Summer"

"You cheated" Ryan said

Seth and Summer both just smiled at him "You just mad we are better than you two Atwood get over it" Summer said cockily

Ryan opened his mouth to argue but Marissa stopped him "Just let her think what she wants she is obviously delusional" Marissa said loud enough for Summer to hear.

"Oh yeah Coop" Summer said devilishly as she pick up a pillow from the couch

"Yeah" Marissa said not noticing Summer getting the pillow

WACK. Summer hit Marissa on the side of the head forcing her to fall back on the couch. Marissa quickly picked up another pillow and hit Summer back. They both began to giggle and continue to hit each other. Both Seth and Ryan stood up and looked at each other and smiled as they kept hitting each other. Until they both realized that Seth and Ryan were standing there watching practically drooling as there indignations were going wild. They shared a knowing glance and both turned and hit them almost knocking them over. Seth and Ryan both grabbed pillows and the war went on.

_(I was just in the zone and these chapters came out in a breeze and the ideas were flowing So ENJOY!!!)_


	27. Chapter 26: Wedding

Neither of them could believe the day was actually here. Summer who decided for the both of them that they were not going to see each other until the actual wedding Seth tried to argue but of course he didn't win. However he did send her a dozen roses for her birthday along with her favorite chocolates. Then treated Summer and an entire squad of women with her to all get the full spa treatment.

"So Summer what are you ready for you honeymoon?" Julie asked

"Mom" Marissa said "His mother is right next to you along with his aunts"

Julie just rolled her eyes

They settled back into the silence but yet again Julie was the one to break it.

"I just know with James it was the most magical and passionate nights of my life"

"Mom" Marissa shouted

"Just being honest"

Hailey rolled her eyes as she saw Julie smile devilishly at her knowing that Hailey was now dating Jimmy.

Summer was getting annoyed with Julie but besides her step mother Julie was the closest thing to a mother she ever had so she just let it go.

A worker at the salon came over to the group of ladies "We will be taking the bride and 2 more of you to begin your facials then we will take continue to take you in groups of three.

Summer got up and looked at all the woman "Umm Marissa and Kirsten"

They both got up and all hobbled behind the lady.

"Sorry about my mom" Marissa said to Kirsten once they were out of the room.

"Please Julie Cooper doesn't offend me never has never will"

"You knew or know my mom" Marissa said

"Well actually where you and Summer grew up was where I grew up along with you father Marissa. I just never realized you were his daughter until he showed up."

"Wow" both Summer and Marissa said

"The only reason Seth didn't grow up in Newport was because Sandy's mom was sick and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and after she got better we just never left." Kirsten explained

"Small world" Marissa said

Summer and Kirsten both nodded their heads.

Kirsten decided to change the subject not really wanting to tell these girls that she was madly in love with Jimmy Cooper at one point in her life.

"I just want you both to know that my son couldn't have chosen two better girls and I know Ryan hasn't asked you yet but believe me he truly does love you I have never seen him smile so much except when he is with you. And Summer don't even start me on you and Seth you two may get on my nerves a lot but there is nobody else better for him and I am proud to call you my daughter"

Both girls smiled and hugged Kirsten before they laid down and got there facials.

* * *

While all the ladies were out getting pampered at the spa curtseys of Seth all the guys were just sitting around the house not really doing anything special. Seth was sitting in the living room with Ryan and once again they were playing Playstation.

"I can't believe the day is here" Seth said still focused on the game

"I know but it will be great" Ryan said catching the nervousness in Seth's voice

"Yeah" Seth said as if he was thinking about something

"What now?"

"How can you tell?" Seth asked kind of annoyed

Ryan just gave him a sideways glance

"I just want it to be time I am sick of waiting and these last couple of hours just might kill me"

Ryan nodded "You'll make it Seth don't worry plus it's more the honeymoon you should be looking forward too"

Seth smiled from ear to ear "I know right. I don't even plan on leaving our room"

Ryan frowned "Too much info"

"What is?" Neil asked as he walked in the living room

Both Seth and Ryan looked at each other

"The fact I might pee myself I am so nervous about today" Seth said

"Oh" Neil said as he gave Seth a look of disgust

Ryan laughed a little as Neil then walked into the kitchen "Nice one"

"Shut up now he is back to hating me"

"Hopefully he doesn't tell Summer" Ryan said jokingly

Seth paused the game and looked at Ryan as if he just saw a ghost

"Seth I was kidding calm down she won't even care as long as you still say I do but she will never let you down if you actually did"

Seth got up and was walking out of the room

"Where are you going" Ryan asked

"The Bathroom" Seth said which made Ryan laugh harder

* * *

Choosing a place was extremely difficult due to the fact that Summer was Christian and Seth half Jewish and half Christian but wanted to stay true to his Jewish roots. They couldn't agree on a religious place to have a wedding. So they settled on the lighthouse at Chelsea Piers. They chose it simply because of the view of the Hudson River and because they would be able to get married there and an hour after they were married they could also have their reception. Seth had gotten Summer to agree to a rabbi and most of the traditions simply out of guilt. Summer had chosen very tropical and exotic flowers to be placed everywhere. She had yet to see everything together but Kirsten and Marissa reassured her that it was beautiful. Seth was in the traditional tux along with the best man Ryan and the ring barrier. They decided to keep the wedding party to a minimum simply because otherwise they could not choose who else to ask. Marissa was of course the maid of honor and Sophie was the flower girl. Summer had chosen a light pink dress for Marissa and Sophie to wear. Marissa's dress was very simple it had a spaghetti strap and was a silky fabric that went all the way down her legs. Sophie was wearing a very frilly dress that was the same color as Marissa's and they had to pay her not to wear it before the wedding she loved it so much. Summers dress was of course white and was very simple. It was tight so it hugged her curves just right. It had a small train in the back of it. It was the perfect dress for her. The guest had started to arrive and Seth was standing in the front with the rabbi. Most his family were sitting down all smiling at him and waving at him anytime that he was caught looking in their direction. Summer's family was arriving and all seemed to dislike Seth for some reason considering they just glared at him whenever he thought about looking in their direction. Belinda Summer's step mom came over and hugged Seth and whispered in his ear

"They did the same thing to me they get over it" Seth smiled thankfully and nodded his head as she took her seat.

Then his own mother came up to hug him tears already forming in her eyes "I'm so proud of you" she whispered as she held him in a death grip. "Thanks" said losing his breath .

"Okay honey let him breath or we will have nothing to be proud of" Sandy said jokingly

Kirsten laughed a little as she let go of Seth. Sandy then took his son in a man hug "Go get 'em"

Seth just nodded his head at his dad deciding not to make a comment. Finally Neil came up to Seth.

"Can we talk?" Neil asked

Seth shook his head in agreement and led the way to an empty room nearby. Once they were in the room Seth felt himself grow extremely nervous.

"All my family watched me come in this room so think of that" Seth said in a shaky voice

"You have become extremely weird today but I will overlook it due to the fact I know your nervous. I actually wanted to thank you I actually never thought Summer would get married because she truly loved and trusted somebody. When her mom left she stopped trusting any and everybody but somehow you got her to overcome that and I finally have my daughter back."

Seth just shook his head not knowing what to say.

"Good Luck" Neil said as he patted Seth on the back

"Believe me I need it because she still has her rage issues" Seth said jokingly

Neil smiled and walked out of the room and took his seat as Seth went and stood near the rabbi.

* * *

Marissa had left Summer alone and everyone had already came and said something to her that said something to Seth. She was standing in front of the mirror just looking at herself. She felt tears well up in her eyes but held them back. There was a soft knock at the door and Summer swallowed hard. She grabbed the bottom of the dress and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Atwood" Summer said confused

"Yeah can we talk real quick?"

"Oh my god you came to tell me you're in love with me and I should marry you instead of Cohen" Summer said jokingly

"Well…" Ryan said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down so Summer couldn't see his face.

She turned a pale white as she just stared at him.

"Kidding Roberts, God if you haven't figured out I'm in love with your best friend" Ryan said laughing a little

Summer just glared at him "You're not funny" she said as a smile spread across her face.

""So I have been told" Ryan said as he shrugged his shoulders

"So really what's up?" Summer said getting serious

"Thank you"

Summer looked at Ryan confused. "Uhh your welcome I guess"

Ryan laughed a little "Maybe I should elaborate"

"Ya think" Summer said teasingly

"Thank you for finally making Seth happy. High school was hard for him even though he played basketball nobody really accepted him and college he finally came into his own but no matter what he always wanted something more and now all he wants is a future with you"

Summer smiled and felt tears begin to form in her eyes again. "If I ruin my make-up before Cohen even sees me I will kill you Atwood"

Ryan smiled at her "You look great" he added

"Thanks you clean up pretty good yourself."

Ryan shrugged "Well I should get back Marissa thinks I'm in the bathroom"

"She is going to think you have a bladder problem" Summer said teasingly

Ryan just shook his head and hugged Summer then left but seconds later her dad was knocking at the door.

"Hey princess"

"Hey daddy"

"You ready?"

Summer looked at herself one last time in the mirror. "Yeah"

He walked her out of the room and they stopped once they were behind Ryan and Marissa.

They then heard the music of Jem Maybe I'm Amazed that Summer chose because neither of them could agree on a song they decided Summer would choose a song to play as the wedding party walked down the aisle and Seth would choose the song for their first dance. He had decided to keep it a surprise for Summer.

Sophie and Seth's younger cousin began walking. It was normal for the kids to lead but this way the pace could be kept constant for Ryan and Marissa and once they got to the front they were going to sit by Kirsten and Sandy. As the kids got half way down Marissa looked back at Summer and smiled and they began walking. Seth smiled at Ryan and Marissa and bounced up and down a little in excitement.

Once they got to the end they separated as Marissa stood on the left by herself and Ryan stood next to Seth. The music then changed to the traditional wedding march and Summer looked up at her dad and he looked down at her. They both smiled at one another and Summer stood on her tiptoes and kissed her father on the cheek quickly wiping away the imaginary spot she left. They then began walking it was only seconds and finally Seth and Summer made eye contact. Seth stopped breathing in the middle of a breath. Summer smiled at him and he smiled back. She didn't even notice everyone standing and smiling at her or the flashes from the camera all she noticed was Seth. He finally exhaled his breath that he had held in. Just as they passed the first row of people and Summer was standing there with her father she stuck her tongue out at Seth. He first got a mortified look on his face but then smiled and rolled his eyes leaving the guest confused. Neil leaned down and kissed Summer cheek. Then went to take his seat and Seth took Summers hand to help her up the stairs. This was the first time that Seth had seen her in her dress and was doing everything in his power to get a mental image of her because he swore she had never looked more beautiful. Everyone was now sitting as the rabbi began speaking. Summer and Seth's eyes were still locked and neither was paying attention to what the rabbi was saying it wasn't until they heard Ryan cough they realized it was time for them to say their vows. They decided that they would say their own vows.

Seth pulled out a piece of paper and to everyone's disbelief he crumpled it up and threw it behind him. Summer just watched him and he cleared his throat.

"I did have some amazing vows written but seeing you now and the fact the moment is actually here they just seemed too written and I wanted to say something from my heart… Summer the first time I saw you took my breath away by just how beautiful you were and you continue to take my breath away even today... but that is just where it begins with you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met You are giving and caring, patient, understanding, you have a smile that is contagious and will light up anybody's day. You are talented by words and for some reason you fell in love with me and I promise that for the rest of our lives together I will earn your love everyday and know that I will always stand behind you, beside you or wherever you need me no matter what" then slid the ring on Summers finger.

Summer and most of the woman now had tears in their eyes. Summer swallowed hard to get rid of the tears then smiled.

"I have my vows memorized and if I forget something then it really wasn't that important… Seth you are an amazing guy… you're the first guy who can keep up with me and my attitude… you're the first guy who isn't intimated by my career, my dad well… that's beside the point you are the guy who challenges me to be a better person everyday and you almost always know just the right thing to say so I can't stay mad at you no matter how hard I try. Someday we are going to have kids and I swear they better have you smile or I will cry because your smile makes me go weak in the knees and gives me butterflies in my stomach every time. So for the rest of my life I know that I will always have the same love I have for you now or even three months ago" Summer then slid the ring on Seth's finger.

They both smiled at each other with tears in their eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Before anything else was said Seth leaned down and kissed Summer in the most intense kiss they had ever shared. The guest laughed a little. As they pulled away both had smiles on their faces. Maybe I'm Amazed by Jem and Seth held out his arm for Summer she took his arm and they walked down the aisle as everyone clapped.

* * *

After standing there so everyone could congratulate them the reception began. The meal was served and everyone had finished eating so it was now time to have fun. Before either of them got to drunk Ryan and Marissa both gave their speeches which was pretty much how happy they were for the two of them there was nobody better for one another the normal. Summer was getting antsy she really wanted to know what song Seth picked for them to dance too because he had promised her that she would like it and if she was wrong then he would get no sex on the honeymoon. She knew that was a lie but she didn't tell him that at least not now. Seth stood up and held his hand out for Summer she took his hand and let him lead her to the DJ and dance floor. He then got a mic.

"I know you are all pretty tired of the sappy speeches but I just wanted to let Summer and everyone else know that this is our song and the last time we danced to this song I knew I was in love" Seth said

There were some "aww's" from the female guest and some of the guys rolled there eyes.

Summer just waited knowing there had been many occasions when they had danced. Then finally the music started of Wonderwall by Oasis. Seth pulled her close to him and put his arms around her waiste as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So…" Seth asked kind of nervously

Summer just smiled up at him the gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Seth smiled back "So that's a yes? Right?"

Summer hit him playfully "Yeah dumbass"

Seth just smiled and kissed her again.

Summer then rested her head against Seth's chest as they swayed to the beat. As she tried remembering the first time they danced to this song.

"Seth we danced to this song on our 1 month anniversary" Summer said suddenly

"Yeah" Seth said looking down at her

"You knew then?"

Seth shook his head

Summer smiled again "Me too"

He smiled back and they kissed one more time before the song ended. Then Celebration came on and everyone was now on the dance floor dancing. That was pretty much the rest of the night. Of course there was the traditional father daughter dance, along with a song from Sandy Cohen much to Seth and Sophie's dislikes and of course the traditional songs that every wedding reception plays. After many hours of partying the party was finally over both Seth and Summer had limited themselves on drinking wanting to enjoy the night. That is just what they did enjoyed their first night as husband and wife because tomorrow they were off to the Wakaya Clun in the Fiji Islands for their honey moon.

_(Sorry I know nothing about Jewish weddings or traditions. Hope you enjoyed the story this will be the end. But there is a high chance for a sequel but I am thinking about starting another story first. Thanks for all the reviews they are great and make my day. _


End file.
